Living in your Fantasies
by Blue.n.whiteStripes
Summary: This is a series of one shots with your favorite Degrassi characters. Ratings vary from K to M, but I'm leaving it at M to be safe. ;)
1. So Wrong and yet, So Right!

**AN: **So, this is my new story. It's a series of One Shots called _Living in your Fantasies. _I'm posting this kind of early, because I don't know what I'll be doing later on and I might not be on my laptop later. I will be on my iPod, so you can feel free to PM me from there.

This takes place during the summer. A few things you should know:

**1) **Maya and Tristan are not friends. He's still very much mad at her.

**2) **Miles and Maya did get back together.

**3) **Owen is going to TU, but he's coming home during the summer. He has no clue what's going on between Maya and Tristan.

Now that you know all of the important stuff, please enjoy my new story. If you have any special requests, _please _leave me a review or PM me. I'd be more than happy to have your ideas.

**Disclaimer: **Stephen Stohn owns Degrassi

_**So**_** wrong and yet, **_**so**_** right! **

**Paring: **Maya/Owen

**Setting: **Summer Vacation

**Rated: **T with a little smut ;)

**Requested by: **_tomfeltonlover1991_

Fair warning, this is my first time writing smut. I hope I'm good at it.

_(Maya)_

I ran from Miles house with tears in my eyes. I cannot believe he's cheating on me and with Zoe! He and I had just gotten back together, whereas Zoe and I were becoming great friends. How _dare_ they go behind my back and have sex the day of Miles and I date?!

Miles doesn't know that I know. I came over a little earlier than I was expected to, but I wanted to spend a little more time with him. Hunter told me he was upstairs, so I went up there to see those two in action. I was so hurt, that I didn't bother to shut the door. I just stormed past a confused Hunter and Frankie and ran as I could.

I want to go to Tristan's house, but he's still pretty pissed at me. It kind of makes me regret telling, because he's my best friend and he hates me. I could tell Zig, but he'll just rub it in my face. He'll say, "I told you so," and that's not something I'd like to hear now. I just want to be comforted.

I wander off and end up at some place I've never seen before. It's not that far from Degrassi. As I look around, I see a few teens passed out and others doing drugs. I scan around some more and realize that I'm at the ravine. This is one of the most terrible places to be at and I don't remember walking here!

I turn on my heels and get ready to run out of here, until someone grabs my arm. I let out a gasp and look up to see some creepy perv with red eyes and a lustful grin.

"Hey, pretty baby. What's a girl like you doing here alone?" he asks me and I hear the lust drip from his voice.

"Let go of me, creep!" I spit out, trying to yank my arm away, but he has such a good grip.

"Let me show you a good time, baby. I'll make you feel good," he says and I shudder in disgust.

My face scrunches up and I shut my eyes tight. I feel tears run down my cheeks and he just laughs hysterically. He licks away my tears and I whimper. My heart starts to pound and I know that this is it. This guy is going to take my innocence away.

"HEY, LET GO OF HER!" I hear a familiar voice say.

My eyes pops open and I see none other than Owen Milligan storming over towards us. I let out a breath of relief once Owen reaches us and punches the creep in his jaw! He collapses on the ground and I'm pretty sure he's knocked out. I look up at Owen and give him a smile. I get ready to ask how he knew I was here, but he grabs me and scoops me into his arms. He carries me out of the ravine and sets me on my feet when we're at his car.

"Maya, what the hell were you doing at the fuckin' ravine?"

.

.

.

_(Owen)_

I drive through the streets, getting ready to take the familiar route home. It feels good to see these familiar places and I get a little giddy to go home so I can see my family. It'll be good to know what they've all been up to even though I talk to them almost every other week. I miss them and I can't wait to spend time with them.

I hear my stomach rumble, so I pull over at The Dot. I go inside and grab a quick bite to eat. I order a burger and some fries to go. While I wait, I look around and I notice a familiar blonde go into the ravine. She looks like Maya, but I'm not sure. Once the guy behind the counter hands me my food, go put it in my car and go to see if that's Maya.

I cross the street and walk around through the ravine. It's been a while since I've been here and it disgusts me. I hate how I used to hang out here, but I'm glad I decided to turn my life around. There's a few people I see who still hang out here and I shake my head in shame. They're all strung out and high from whatever drugs they took.

I look over to hear a girl yelling. She's tugging away from some guy who has a good grip on her arm.

"Let go of me, creep!" she says.

I know the voice and it dawns on me. That _is_ Maya! I storm over there and yell, "HEY, LET GO OF HER!" Before the guy could respond, I punch him in the jaw and he falls on the ground. He doesn't move so I assumed I knocked him out. I scoop Maya in my arms and carry her out of the ravine. When we get to my car, I place her on her feet and fumble in my pocket for my car keys.

"Maya, what the hell were you doing at the fuckin' ravine?" I yell in anger.

"I—I didn't mean to end up here," she says in a small voice and she looks like she's about to cry.

I unlock the door and tell her to get in. I ask her if she wants to come to my house and she shakes her head no, before bursting in tears. I ask her if she wants me to call Tristan and she says he hates her. I furrow my eyebrows, wondering what the hell I missed. I talk to Tristan a lot; why didn't he tell me that he and Maya weren't friends anymore?

The only option left is to take Maya home. I drive her to her house and once we've arrived, I get out to walk her to her house. She unlocks the door and turns around to look at me. She gives me a small, sad smile and I can't help but feel a little sad for her. I don't know what's going on with her and I want to ask, but I don't want to pester her.

"Thanks for saving me back there, Owen," she says softly.

"No problem. Are you okay?"

She shakes her head no and the tears start to fall from her eyes, again.

"Want to talk about it?"

She nods her head and I ask if she's going to invite me in. She blushes and opens the door so the both of us could walk in. I close the door behind me while she calls out for Zig. When there's no answer, I look at her confusedly.

"Why are you calling for Zig?" I ask her. The last time I seen Zig was before Cam died. After that, none of us has heard from him. We had no clue where he went. I actually forgot about him.

"He, um, lives here with me," she says sheepishly.

"Wow, I missed so much. Now, come sit and tell me what's wrong."

Maya obeys. She takes a seat on the sofa and begins to tell me what's wrong. She tells me about how she misses Tristan and how she's such a fuck up. She says she hates herself for ruining her friendship with him, but what he was doing was wrong. I have no clue what Tristan was doing and now I'm intrigued to know.

I cut her off. "What was Tristan doing that was so wrong?"

Maya bites her lip and says, "He was fooling around with our English teacher. He claimed that those two shared something special, but it was wrong. Mr. Yates could've taken an advantage of Tristan and I didn't want him to get hurt."

I feel anger boil through my veins! My _little _brother was messing around with some teacher?! He was mad that his best friend cared for him and did the right thing?! This was not the Tristan I knew. If I was here, I would've put a stopped to this before it could even start. No, if I was here, it wouldn't have even happened. Tristan _knows_ not to try that shit around me!

"P—Please, don't say anything, Owen. He'll hate me even more and I can't have that. Please," she says desperately and it actually breaks my heart. "I have no one now. My boyfriend cheated on me with that bitch who I thought was my friend and I just—ugh! Why am I such a fuck up?!"

"Hey," I say, tilting her chin so she could look at me, "you are _not_ a fuck up. You are a beautiful, smart, talent girl and that asshole was dumb for cheating on you. As for Tristan, he'll come around."

"He told me I was dead to him," she says so softly that I can barely hear her.

"You know he can be a bit dramatic," I say and she sort of chuckles.

She leans in and places a soft kiss on my lips. I don't respond because I'm shocked. Maya pulls away and gasps. She stars to mumble, "Oh God," for several times, before I silence her with a kiss. She instantly melts into the kiss and her arms rest on my shoulders. I slip my tongue in her mouth and she lets out a soft moan as gently caress her tongue with mines. Her nimble fingers knead through my hair and she gently tugs a few strands. I slowly lay her body on the sofa and get on hover over her, so I'm not crushing her. Her legs wrap around my waist and I feel her start to grind against my cock which was starting to get hard.

Maya snatches her lips away and lets out a breath. Her swollen lips tug into a smile and I smile back at her.

I know this is wrong. This is Tristan's best friend—or ex best friend—and she's the same age as him. She's about to be a junior in high school, while I'm getting ready to become a sophomore in college. She's too young for me and this is wrong, but it feels right. I want her; my body is craving for her.

Who knew little Maya Matlin could make me feel this way?

.

.

.

_(Maya)_

This feels _so_ wrong and yet _so_ good! Owen is so much older than me! He's getting ready to become a sophomore in college while I'm about to become a junior in _high school_! He's too old for me, but I find myself being turned on by it.

Owen starts to kisses my neck. He nips and sucks at the flesh on my neck. I feel my panties getting damp and my hips start to move against his erection that's poking me. I let out a breathy moan, calling out Owen's name. I feel myself needing to explode and I realize that I need Owen. I need him _now_!

"Owen," I call out as Owen's large hands massages my breasts. I arch my back in response and call out his name again.

"Hmm?" he says, looking up at me. His eyes are clouded with lust and I nearly lose it right here.

"I need you. I want you to be my first," I say.

"Are you sure, Maya? I know you're hurting and—"

I silence him with a kiss. When I pull away from him, I whisper, "I'm positive."

Owen nods his head and he gets off me. Before I could question what was going on, I'm getting flung around Owen's shoulder. I giggle in response as he takes me up the steps and into my bedroom, with the help of me pointing it out.

Owen tosses me on the bed and goes to close the door. He gets on the bed and I our lips attaches. It feels so good to kiss him and it even erases away my memories of Miles. As Owen slowly peels off my clothes, I begin to forget that Miles even cheated on me. When he takes off his clothes, all of those feelings that I have for Miles are quickly erased. All I can think about is Owen.

I take in the sight of the naked Owen in front of me. I bite my lip as I look at his throbbing erection. My eyes widen as I suddenly start to wonder how the hell is _that_ going to fit inside of me!

As if he read my mind, Owen tells me, "Relax. It may hurt a little, but it'll be alright. I promise. If you feel uncomfortable, I'll stop. Okay?"

I nod my head. Owen grabs his pants and reaches in his pocket. He grabs out his wallet and goes through it to find a condom. I give him a questionable look and he responds, "I always come prepared." He slips the condom on and climbs on top of me. I feel the tip poking the inside of my thigh. I take a deep breath and nod my head, giving Owen the "okay." My eyes shut tightly as he slowly enters me.

"Ah fuck!" I cry out, feeling tears sit at the brim of my eyes. I blink hardly and they slide down my cheeks. Owen kisses my tears as he slowly starts to move. It hurts, but feels good at the same time. Once the pain is quickly gone, I start to moan and enjoy it.

Owen and I are screaming each other names moments later. I start to get the hang of it and I start to meet his thrusts. We move in sync and I feel myself getting ready to explode. Owen picks up the pace and I close my eyes, panting his name.

"Oh fuck, Maya! Fuck, I'm gonna—"

"Ohhh yessss!" I scream out.

We ride our orgasm together and take a few seconds to recover. Owen then slides out of me and I whimper at the loss. He gets off the bed to toss the condom in the trash. Afterwards, he climbs back in bed and we slip underneath the blankets. Owen kisses the top of my head and I can't help but let out a little smile.

"I can't believe this just happened," I say breathlessly.

"Me either. We should, um, probably get dressed and talk about this."

"Yeah, good idea."

We roll out of bed and retrieve our clothes. We put them on and sit back on the bed. I look at Owen, wondering if he was going to talk first. I want to know what he's going to say. I know he regrets this, but I don't. I've never felt this way with anyone, until today.

Whatever this was today, I want it to become something more between Owen and I. I know that he's going to be busy with college and we'll hardly see each other, but I think we can make something out of this. It won't hurt to try. And, if it doesn't work out, we can say that we tried.

"Do you regret it?" Owen asks me.

"No, do you?" I ask, fearing the answer.

"No," he tells me and a let out a sigh of relief, "but, what does this mean?"

"Maybe we should give us a try," I respond hopefully.

"But I have college and you have high school. You have so much that you'll want to do in high school. Can you handle being tied down to someone?"

"I can," I say before asking, "but what about you? You're so sexy—so damn sexy—and a lot of girls will probably be all over you. Can you handle being tied down to Chicken Cutlet?"

"Oh Maya, I was stupid for calling you that. I'm sorry."

"It's fine," I say with a grin, "so, what do you say? Want to give us a try?"

.

.

.

_(Owen)_

"I'll call you as soon as I talk to Tris, okay?"

"Okay," Maya tells me with a worried look.

"Hey, it'll be fine. If Tristan can't accept us then that's on him; there will be plenty of others who won't accept us, but we can't let that stop us."

"Okay," she tells me and she even perks up a little. "Make sure you call me!"

"I will," I tell Maya as I give her a peck on the lips.

Maya walks me to the door and she opens it. Just when I'm about to walk out, we see Zig walking on the porch. He gives us a confused and curious look. As I walk to my car, I hear Zig ask, "Why the hell was Owen here?"

"Because, he's my new boyfriend," Maya tells him.

I hear Zig start to question her and ask her has she gone mad. Before they close the door, I hear him asking her about Miles. She tells him they're done for good and she doesn't need him because she has me. I grin to myself before getting into my car and driving off to tell my brother the news.


	2. It's a Party, so Live a Little

**AN: **Sorry for another late update. I was busy all today, but here I am. Okay, after watching the promo for next weeks episode, I needed to do some Clew. I cannot believe Drew likes Becky! OUT OF ALL PEOPLE! BECKY? Doesn't it feel weird that that's you DECEASED brother's girlfriend? Ugh, Degrassi. The things you do to make me mad. Okay, I'm totally about to contradict myself, because I'm happy EClare MIGHT get back together. I still love them even though I wanted some Clew. And what about Zig? He likes Maya AND Zoe? Omfg. This is too much to handle. :'(

Anyways, here's the next chapter to _Living in Your Fantasies. _This is my first time writing DETAILED smut, so I hope it's good. I tried. *shrugs*

About the story:

**1) **Bianca and Drew are broken up.

**2) **Clare and Eli are broken up.

**3) **It's Christmas break so Owen decides to visit and throw a party.

Remember, if you have any requests, feel free to PM me or leave me a review. Okay?

**Disclaimer: **Stephen Stohn owns Degrassi

**It's a Party, so Live a Little…**

**Pairing: **Clare/Drew

**Setting: **Party at Owens

**Rated: **M ;)

No requests. This one is all my idea.

_(Clare)_

"Come on, Clare. Eli's been gone for six months. You need to get out and have fun," Alli exclaims over the phone.

Eli and I had broken up before he went to NYU. We both came to an agreement that it'll be better if we saw other people. Well, Eli actually came to that agreement. I only went alone with it because I didn't want him to know how broken hearted I was—and still am. I've been spending most of my nights wrapped in his shirts that he loaned me, but I never gave back. I miss him, but it's clear he doesn't feel the same. I saw on his FaceRange page that he has moved on—with some girl name Lenore. I should be happy for him, but I can't because I feel that it should be that he's with.

"Alli, I do not want to go out to that party. Besides, it's thrown by Owen. Aren't you supposed to hate him?"

"I'm over that, Clare. I want to go out to have a good time—with you _and_ Jenna."

"I'm pretty sure that's a lie. Dallas is going to be there and Connor will be, too. Both of you will leave me to make out with your boyfriends."

"Okay, fine, but you have to come to this party. It's going to be awesome!"

"If I say yes, will you and Jenna stop bothering me?"

"Yes!" Alli yells.

"Fine, I'll go."

"Great! Jenna and I will be by tomorrow to help you get ready."

"Yeah, bye," I say as I hang up. I toss my phone on the bed and let out a huff. This is going to be the party of the year and I guess it would pretty bad if I didn't go. Owen is inviting just about everyone who attends Degrassi since he's only going to be here for a few more days before he goes back to college.

I think about what Alli says. I do need to move on and stop moping over Eli. He has forgotten all about me, so it's time for me to do the same. Maybe this party is what I need.

.

.

.

"Oh _no_, I am not wearing _that_!" I shriek as Jenna holds up a strapless, red dress. The dress is…cute, but it's too short for my tastes.

"Clare, come on. You've been on the market for six months. You need to go out and find someone," Jenna says.

"Yeah, but I want someone who'll notice me, not the fact that my butt is hanging out!"

"Clare, you're overreacting," Alli says. "Put on the damn dress.""

"Fine," I say, snatching the dress from Jenna. I go into my bathroom and slip out of my sweats and T-Shirt. I slide into the dress and go out in front of Jenna and Alli. I hear them gasp and squeal. They pull me to my full-length mirror and I gasp. The dress does look nice on me, and I was wrong, it doesn't look _that_ short. It embraces my curves perfectly.

Jenna and Alli work on my hair and makeup next. Once they're all done, they hand me a pair of pumps. After ten minutes of arguing, I'm stumbling out of the door. We get into Alli's car and head to Owen's house.

.

.

.

_(Drew)_

"I'm so glad you came to visit for a while. How's the college life?" I ask Owen as I help him set up for the party.

"The college life is wonderful. I met some cool people there—I even have a girlfriend," he grins.

"Really? What's her name?"

"Jennifer; here, I have a picture of her." Owen pulls out his phone and shows me her. She's beautiful!

"Wow, Owen, you sure do know how to pick them. She's beautiful!"

"I know. She's a model," he grins a little bigger than before.

I laugh and we, along with Dallas and Adam, continue to set up for the party. The doorbell rings and I volunteer to answer it. The pizza guy is here with the pizza deliveries. I pay for them and call someone to help me with the pizza. Adam runs up the steps and we take the pizza down the basement. In an hour, this house will be filled with people from Degrassi.

This party is going to be epic!

Owen is leaving in a couple of days to go back to college. He told us he wants to leave with a bang. He said this party is going to be the party of the year.

I believe it will, too.

"Maybe Drew can get laid tonight," Dallas jokes, earning a laugh from Adam and Owen.

"Ha ha, very funny," I say sarcastically.

"I'm serious. Ever since Bianca left—"

"Let's not mention her, okay? I want to enjoy this night," I say, curtly.

Dallas nods his head and we continue to set up for the party. I don't want to think about Bianca tonight. I want to have fun and forget about her. She broke up with me last month and it had hurt me. She said she wanted to live a little and be free—meaning, she didn't want to be with me. She wants to be with other people, which angered me. I didn't want anyone, but her. I guess her feelings weren't the same.

.

.

.

Just about everyone from Degrassi is here—from the niners on up. I'm standing on the wall, just watching the party. A few girls have asked me to dance, but I kindly declined. I guess I'm not in a party mood.

I look over to see Adam is dancing with Becky. Dallas is sipping on some beer and talking to Owen and Connor. I start to go over towards them until I see three girls walk down the steps: Alli, Jenna, and Clare! Wow, Clare looks…_stunning_!

She's wearing a red, tight, strapless dress and it hugs her curves deliciously. The red heels she's wearing makes her legs look longer and _sexier_. I feel my jaw drop to the floor and my heart rate quickens.

"Hot damn!" I hear Dallas say and I'm guessing it's because he sees Clare, too.

"Damn, Edwards!" Owen whistles.

Clare blushes and waves at the two. The girls make their way over to the guys. Alli kisses Dallas and Jenna does the same with Connor. Owen and Clare hug and they talk until Clare is getting pulled away by Adam. He's trying to scold her, but I see he's too busy gawking at her. Clare just laughs, kisses Adam's cheek, and makes her way over to the drinks. She sees me and gives me a quick wave. I wave back and make my over towards her.

"New change?" I ask her.

"Jenna and Alli made me wear this," she sighs. "Believe me, this was _not_ my idea."

"Well, you look…hot," I manage to say.

"Thanks, Drew," she smirks. "Enjoying the party?"

"Eh, it's alright. I've been standing here watching the party the whole time."

"Yeah, well, I guess I'll stand with you."

I grin and Clare and I stand next to each other. We talk and it feels nice to talk to her. We do talk at school, considering the fact that she's my VP, but this talk is different. I find my eyes looking down at her cleavage and I guess she takes notice of it, too, because she laughs and punches me.

"Stop staring at me chest, perv," she jokes.

"Sorry, I—I—"

"It's fine, Drew. I know you couldn't—"

"Yeah, more drinks!" Dallas yells out.

Clare and I look over to see some people bringing in loads of drinks. I see Clare eying them, but she doesn't say anything. We continue to talk and watch people dance or whatnot.

Yeah, some type of party.

.

.

.

_(Clare)_

"You two haven't danced throughout the entire party!" Dallas tells us with a scolding look.

"Well," I start off, but Dallas cuts me off by shoving me a glass filled with light pink liquid.

"Drink this; it'll help you loosen up and for you Drew," he hands him a glass filled with clear liquid, "drink this."

"No thanks," I decline, but I see Drew taking the drink Dallas offers him and he gulps it all. His face scrunches up in disgusts, but he asks for another one.

"Come on, Clare. It's a party, so live a little," Dallas says.

I look over to see Drew looking at me, waiting to see if I'll drink the drink. I sigh and snatch the drink from Dallas' hands. I tilt my head back and gulp it all down. I instantly feel a rush and a smile spreads on my face.

"Mmm, it tastes like watermelon," I say.

"I know; it's a wine cooler. It's some that are in bottles, if you want—"

I walk away from Dallas and goes towards the table where the drinks are. I grab the glass bottle that says watermelon on it. I grab it, twist off the cap, and chug it down.

"Whoa, Edwards, you may want to slow it down," I hear Owen say.

I remove the bottle from my lips, grab him by the shirt and say, "Look, my boyfriend broke up with me six months, ago. I haven't had fun in six damn months. I've been locking myself in my room and stay as far as possible away from fun. Tonight, I'm going to enjoy myself and I don't want anyone to set any limits for me. Got it?"

"Got it," Owen confirms with a smirk on his face.

.

.

.

Several drinks later, I'm standing on top of a table and dancing seductively. I hear people cheering me on and it makes me feel so ecstatic. Adam tried several times to get me to calm down, but I ignored him. Eventually, he let me go, but he's watching me from a distance. I see him looking at me, so I blow a kiss in his direction.

I start to take off my dress, but Owen decides that that's enough. He grabs me and flings me over his shoulders. Once we're away from the crowd who were watching me, he sets me on my feet. I look around to see Drew staring at me. He's grinning from ear to ear.

"Hi Drew!" I slur, "You enjoyed the show?" I ask, trying to sound seductive, but it comes out as a slur.

Owen laughs and says, "I'll leave you two drunken people alone."

He walks away and I smirk at Drew. I try to lean my body frame against the wall, but I slip and I feel myself fall on the floor. I giggle hysterically and Drew joins the laugh. He helps me get back up and we're both laughing so much.

I never noticed how attractive Drew was until now. I'm not sure if it's the alcohol, or if this is really how I feel. I gnaw on my bottom lip, pondering if I want to kiss Drew or not.

Well, this _is_ a party and I _am_ supposed to live a little, right?

I cup the back of Drew's neck and pull him into a searing kiss. He immediately kisses me back and I moan into the kiss. His hands find their way to my butt and he squeezes it roughly. A squeaky moan erupts from my mouth.

I pull apart from Drew and whisper in his ear, "Do you want to go somewhere a little more private?"

Drew nods his head and leads me away from the party. We walk up the basement steps and go up some more steps. He takes me to a room I'm assuming is Owen's and kicks the door shut. Our lips latches back on each other's and we fall against the bed. Drew's hands are roaming on my body and it feels incredible!

My body feels like it's on fire and I need a release! I've never felt this way with Eli, so I guess it's good he and I are broken up. It gives me a chance to explore with someone different.

Drew tears his lips from mines and he brings them to my neck. He nips at my flesh while his hands make their way under my dress. They rest on my inner thigh and I whimper, begging to be touched. I buck my hips a little, hoping he'll get the hint.

"Tell me what you want, Clare," he murmurs against my neck.

"I want you to touch me," I whisper, feeling my cheeks redden with embarrassment.

Drew looks up at me and smirks. He kisses me as I feel him move my panties aside. He slides in one, long digit and a muffled moan comes out of my mouth. His finger pumps in and out of me, and I feel like I'm on cloud nine. My hips buck against his finger and my eyes roll to the back of my head. I grip the blankets as Drew adds another finger. With his free hand, he manages to push my dress down, revealing my bra covered breasts. He squeezes my left breast before taking it out of the bra and latching his mouth on my nipple.

"Oooh, Drew!" I moan, taking one of my hands and moving it to his hair.

I feel Drew's fingers twist and curl inside of me. He starts to thrust his fingers inside me with great speed and I feel him hit my sweet spot. As I arch my back, he goes a bit deeper. My heart is racing and beads of sweat start to slide down my forehead. I cry out Drew's name as I feel him add a third finger!

"Fuck, Clare, you're so damn tight and wet," Drew moans in my breast.

"Ah, fuck, Drew!" I scream out as he repeatedly hits my g-spot. I feel my walls clench around his fingers and my eyes shut tight as I feel my orgasm come. Drew groans as he still thrusts his fingers in and out of me. A shuddery moan comes from my mouth as he pulls his fingers out. He puts his three fingers in his mouth and sucks on them.

"Mmm, you taste nice," he tells me and I feel my face grow hot.

.

.

.

_(Drew)_

After watching Clare ride her orgasm, I realize I'm desperate for a release. I adjust myself in my pants and I see Clare noticed it. She flips us over and gets off the bed. I start to question her, until I see her slowly taking off her dress. She bites her lips as I watch her. The dress is on the floor and she kicks it away from her. I drink in the beauty that's in front of me.

Her hair is disheveled and her body is adorned in a red, laced, strapless bra with matching panties. She struts over towards the bed and climbs on top of me. She sits on me and a moan comes from my lips. Through my jeans, I can feel her hot core. Clare moves her hips a little, grinding against my erection. I grip her hips and thrust upward. She moans softly, whispering my name.

"You have on too much clothes," Clare tells me, wagging her finger disapprovingly.

"Well, take them off," I say tauntingly.

"Sit up," she commands.

I sit up, holding Clare in balance with one of my arms. Clare discards my shirt and throws it on the floor. She pushes me back on the bed and slides off me, brushing against my erection. I moan softly and she giggles.

That sneaky woman!

Clare props herself on her knees and unbuckles my belt. She slides it off and throws in the pile with our clothes. Next, she unbuttons my pants and slowly pulls them off, along with my boxers. My dick springs free and she bites her lips before tossing my bottoms on our clothes.

I jerk a little as I feel Clare's soft, nimble fingers grab the base of my dick and stroke it softly.

"Mmm, Clare," I say, closing my eyes.

I feel her hot, wet mouth encircle my dick. My hips jerk up a little and I hear her gag.

"Fuck, Clare, I'm sorry," I apologize.

"It's fine," she squeaks out before taking my whole length into her mouth.

I grip the blankets and try to contain my hips, but it's hard! Clare is working fucking wonders on my dick! While she's sucking on my tip, her hand is moving in circular motions around the base. I'm moaning Clare's name and my heart beat quickens. She removes her hand from the base of my dick and takes all of me back in her mouth. Her head bobs up and down rhythmically.

Who knew Clare Edwards has a naughty side?

Clare's hands cradle my balls and I nearly lose it right there. I feel my dick twitch in her mouth and my muscles tighten.

"Oh fuck, Clare! I'm about to—fuck!" I grunt as I come in Clare's mouth.

Clare removes my dick out of her mouth with a pop. She strokes me softly and I feel myself getting hard again. She smiles at me and climbs back on me. She's sitting on my stomach, making sure she's staying away from my dick.

Ugh! That tease!

I flip us over so I could be on top. I tear off Clare's panties and she gets ready to complain, but I thrust inside her in one swift motion.

"Ah, fuck!" Clare screams out. It's a good thing a party is going on down the basement, because that scream can easily be heard.

"Shit Clare," I moan as I feel her soft, silky lips envelope around me.

Clare hands grips my hips as her knees props on either side of me. I move tortuously slow at first, hoping to fulfil her every desire. Her eyes roll to the back of her head and she's softly chanting my name.

"Move faster," she pants as she meets my thrusts.

I obey her command and pull halfway out of her before slamming back inside of her.

"DREW!" she screams out, digging her nails in my flesh. I grab her knees and bring them to her chest. Clare whines as I plow deeper inside her. My pelvis is brushing against her clit and I know that's driving her wild.

I watch as Clare squirm and moan beneath me. By now, I'm sure both of us are sober enough to know what we're doing. She opens her eyes and our eyes lock. She gives me a small smile and I feel my heart clench. I think I have feelings for her and I don't mean that because I'm having sex with her. I've always felt some way about Clare, but I never thought to admit it to myself.

Clare grips my neck and pulls me into a hungry kiss. She moans against my lips as I thrust fast and hard inside her. I feel her walls squeeze my dick and it makes me on the brink of coming inside her.

"You feel so fuckin' good, Clare," I moan.

Clare moves her hands to my back and I feel her nails dig in my flesh. I remove her knees from her chest and I flip us over, so she's on top. Clare squeals at this new position. I grip her hips and guide her until she gets the hang of it. Her hands rest on my chest and she starts to grind on me. Her head tilts back and a long, throaty moan comes from her mouth. While one of my hands is gripping her waist, I move my other to her breast. I grope it and massage it before moving it to her rosy, pink bud. I pink and tweak it until it's fully erect. I do the same to the other, until it's just like the other.

"Drew, I'm so close," Clare moans.

"Shit, me too," I say.

Clare chants my name breathlessly and she moves a little fast. Her nails dig into my chest and her walls squeeze my dick. She cries out my name and I feel her juices flow down my dick. She collapses against my chest, but I'm still not done. I pump inside her a few times before grunting her name and exploding inside her.

We stay this way for a minute, trying to catch our breath. Our bodies are sweaty and sticky. Clare sits up a little and pecks my lips.

"Um, do you think Owen will mind that we had sex in his bed?" she asks.

"He'll be fine," I say and she laughs.

"Drew, we just had sex," she says.

"I know. You don't regret it, do you?"

"No, but what does this mean for us?"

"Well, I don't know about you, but I like you—a lot. I guess I have for a while, but I just didn't want to admit it to myself first."

"I, um, like you, too," she says shyly.

"That's wonderful! So, do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Yes!" she exclaims, bouncing a little. I moan softly, forgetting that I'm still inside her.

"Oops, Drew, I'm—"

I flip us over and a lustful grin spreads across my face. "Let's go for round two _girlfriend_."

.

.

.

_(Clare)_

"CLARE? DREW?" I hear Adam, Dallas, and Owen exclaim at once.

Drew and I sit up in bed, clinging the blankets to our naked bodies. All three of the guys are staring at us with their mouths hanging open. I'm guessing the party is over and they came looking for us.

"What the hell? In my bed?" Owen shrieks.

"Um, how was the party?" Drew asks awkwardly as he scratches the back of his head.

"I'd much rather hear about what went on up here," Dallas says chuckling.

"Dude!" Adam admonishes, punching Dallas.

"Well," I say laughing nervously, "Drew and I are together."


	3. I Still Love You

**AN: **Hello! After last night's episode, I needed some EClare. This episode left me in complete shock. Clare's pregnant, Tris and Miles kissed, Becky and Drew kissed. Ugh! My emotions cannot handle this! Anyways, here's the new chapter.

If anyone has any special requests, PM me or leave me a review. Please?

Favorite/Follow/Review/Enjoy!

**One Shot:** _I Still Love You_

**Pairing: **Eli and Clare

**Rated: **T

**Disclaimer: **Stephen Stohn owns Degrassi

_(Eli)_

I watch as Lenore walks over towards me. She places a hand on my shoulder and slowly leans in. I swallow hard. Her mouth is just inches away from mine. She's waiting for me to lean into the kiss, but I can't. Somehow Clare enters my mind. I picture her auburn hair and her loving smile. I picture her crystal, blue eyes that I'm so crazy about.

"I love Clare," I tell her.

Lenore takes a few steps away from me. She folds her arms across her chest and scoffs.

"Why? Why do you _still_ love a girl who doesn't want you?"

"I—I don't know, but I do. She means so much to me and—"

"But, I'm in love with you, Eli," she argues.

"Look, Lenore, you're _incredibly_ sexy and you're so smart, but I can't be with you. I'm in love with her."

"You're pathetic!" Lenore scoffs. "Clare made her choice, Eli and it wasn't you. She _doesn't_ want you!"

Those words sting my body. Lenore is right, Clare made her choice. She chose Drew over me and I deserve that. I haven't been the best boyfriend, but I'm willing to try again. I love her with all of my heart and she means the world to me. I can't help that I'm still stuck on her, but she's my muse. Clare's my heart and she's my soul mate.

"Ugh, I don't even know why I try with you!" she yells as she throws her hands up. "Don't come crying to me when Clare's doesn't take your sorry ass back!"

She walks to the door and slams it behind her. I sigh and get ready to sit on the bed until my phone goes off. I reach into my pocket and look to see Clare is calling. My heart pounds and I think about how ironic this is. I press the answer button and hold my phone to my ear.

"Hi, Eli." she says into the phone and I feel my heart swell. Why do I feel this way about her? Why does she get my heart jumping after everything that has happened to us? There were so many complications between us and yet, I still find myself running back to her.

"Clare, um, hi. What's up?"

"I just wanted to see how you were doing," she says meekly.

"I'm fine. How are you and Drew?" I find myself asking.

Do I really want to know how she and Drew are? I don't think I can handle hearing her talk about him. It'll just make me jealous and make me wish that it was me instead of him.

"Well, we're on neutral terms. He and Becky are together now."

"Oh, well, I guess that's good for them."

"Yeah, I guess."

We grow silent for a few minutes. We just say on the phone and listen to each other breathe. There's a question that starts swimming around my mind: why did Clare call me?

"Why did you call me?" I blurt out.

"I—I miss you…that's all."

"_You_ miss _me_?" I'm shock. Clare Edwards misses me! My heart starts to swell and get that fuzzy feeling that Clare always gave me whenever we talked.

"Yeah, I really do. Eli, look, what happened between Drew and I was out of anger and hurt. I was feeling very upset that you weren't around and he took notice in that," Clare scoffs, "but I was just one of those girls that he had sex with and tossed aside."

Clare pauses and I take the time to think. Is Clare only calling me, because Drew didn't want her? Is she calling me, because he moved and now she feels bad? I should be happy, but now, I don't know. I don't want to be her second choice. I don't want to be someone she can just fall back on.

"Eli, I don't want you to think that I'm calling you, because of what happened between Drew and I. I'm calling, because I've done some thinking…a lot of thinking. I really miss you and I miss the time we've shared. I still love you, Eli. You've always been there for me and I'm so grateful for that."

"Clare, I—I don't know what to say," I say, feelings loss of words.

Clare just confessed her love to me. I want to say it back. I want to scream it to her. This girl is the love of my life and I'm elated that she called me! My dream is finally coming true, but this is _not_ the way I want it to come true.

I let out a sad sigh. "Clare, I—I have to go."

"O—Okay," Clare says and in her voice I know she's hurt.

"I'm sorry, C—" I'm cut off by her hanging up. I sit my phone on my night stand and put my head in my hands. I'm a complete idiot! Then, I get an idea—a brilliant one at that! A smile forms on my face and I grab my phone, again. This has to be done perfectly.

.

.

.

_(Clare)_

Calling Eli and confessing my feelings for him was a mistake! It was a big slap in the face. I angrily wipe away my tears and throw my phone on the floor. I feel pathetic! Fresh tears slowly slide down my face and I swallow the lump I feel in my throat.

It was stupid of me to think that Eli would even want me back after what I did…after what I said! I chose Drew over him, but it turns out what Drew and I had was just lust. I was so clouded by the lust that I didn't think of Eli's feelings. I was so hurt that Eli was neglecting me. I wanted him to devote at least some of his time to me, but he was so busy with college. I should have respected that. We're supposed to be all in—just the two of us—but that turned out bad.

In the end, I have nothing. Drew has Becky, which I'm actually happy about. Eli and I aren't going to get back together. I deserve this. I know I do. I feel more tears slide down my face and I wipe them away. I run my fingers through my hair and let out a shaky breath.

.

.

.

All of my friends are going out on a couple's date. Alli invited me out of pity, but I declined. I don't want to be the only single person there.

It's been two days since I've talked to Eli. I told Alli and Jenna about it. They came over yesterday and comforted me. They told me Eli was an idiot and he was stupid to not give me another chance. Truth is, I'm the idiot and I was stupid for going to Drew.

I hear the doorbell ring. Confusedly, I open the door to my bedroom and begin to walk down the steps. Mom and Glen are gone for tonight, so I know it's not them. My friends are away on their big couple's date, so I know it's not them.

I unlock the door and slowly twist the doorknob. When I pull the door open, a gasp comes out of my mouth. I lean my body against the door to support myself.

He's standing in front of me with his black, leather jacket, his gray T-shirt, his black jeans, and his Converse. He's giving me that signature, lopsided smirk that I've grown to know and love. His piercing green eyes are gazing into my blue ones. I feel my heart pump eagerly against my chest. I can't believe this!

"Hello, Edwards; surprised to see me?"

"I—Yes!" I choke out as I fling my arms around him. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to surprise you," he tells me once we pull apart. "I needed to see you in person to tell you this."

"Tell me what?" I ask slowly as I raise my eyebrow.

"Remember what you told me two days ago?" I nod my head. "Well, I don't want you to think I don't feel the same, because I do, Clare. I still love you—I will always love you. You're my muse Clare and you made me a better person. Through everything, you stuck around and I'm so grateful for that."

Eli takes a slight pause. I feel my heart pound against my chest and my palms start to sweat. Where is Eli going with this?

"But, can we do _this_ again? Clare we've had so many break-ups and make-ups. I just don't neither of us getting hurt, again."

"This time will be different, Eli," I tell him in a pleading tone. "I am all in if you are."

Eli grins and pulls me into a kiss. My arms wrap around his neck to pull him closer. I slowly back myself into my house, pulling Eli along with me. He kicks the door shut and we stumble on the sofa with him falling on top of me.

We kiss sloppily…hungrily, almost as if it's the last kiss we'll ever have. Within seconds, I have Eli's jacket and shirt on the floor. Before our lips reconnect, he snatches my shirt off. He tosses it on the floor and reattach our lips. My fingers kneed through his hair and I grind against him. He meets my thrusts and we end up dry humping each other.

I feel the pool between my legs and my body is begging for Eli to be inside. I move my hands to his belt buckle, hoping he gets the hint. He smirks through the kiss and swats my hands away. I break the kiss and look at him puzzling.

"Clare," he says hoarsely, "I don't to do something we'll later regret."

"Eli, I won't regret this. I want you—you're all I've ever wanted."

.

.

.

_(Eli)_

"Do you have to leave?" Clare whines as she fixes my jacket.

"I'm afraid so," I tell her sadly. "I don't want to."

"Then don't. Stay with me," she jokes.

"I love you and I'll call you as soon as I get back to my dorm."

"Okay," she says as she stands on her tip-toes to peck my lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too," I grin.

Clare pulls me into a hug and I inhale her vanilla scent mixed with my cologne. I kiss the top of her head, not wanting to pull away from her. I close my eyes and wish that I could stay here forever—with Clare.

We finally pull apart and I see Clare has tears streaming down her face.

"Hey, why are you crying?"

"I don't this to be like last time," she tells me, sniffling a bit.

"It won't Clare. I'm all in—I love you and _only_ you. My eyes are only for _you_."

Clare smiles and flings her arms around me, again. She kisses my cheek before releasing me.

"Now go. You have a plane to catch," she tells me with a small smile.

I slowly nod my head. As I walk away from her house, I feel her eyes watching me. I turn around and blow her a kiss. She blows me one back, giggling a bit. She turns away to get ready to walk in the house until I call her name. She turns back around and raises her eyebrow at me.

"Remember, I'm all in," I tell her with a huge grin on my face.

"I'm all in, too," she tells me smiling just as wide.

For the first time, in a long time, I feel happy—I feel at peace. I feel like everything is somewhat back to normal.


	4. It's Strange, but I Like It

**AN: **This took me a while to write, but I actually enjoyed this. I kind of like writing Clowen. I just hope you all enjoy it. Sorry that it did take a little long, but I'm glad I finished it.

Favorite/Follow/Review/Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Stephen Stohn owns Degrassi

**It's Strange, but I Like It**

**Pairing**: Clare and Owen

**Setting**: Ice Hounds game/Clare's house

**Rating**: M

**Requested By:** _COCACOLEMAN__(Clare)_

"You sure you want to go to this Ice Hounds game?" Adam asks me for the fifth time.

"Yes, Adam. Jake and Katie are going and they invited me. It'll be nice to go out and forget about Eli," I assure him.

Eli and I had broken up because started going a bit crazy. He stopped taking his meds and went off on me. He gripped my arms and even left bruises on me that I'm still trying to cover up from Adam. He has no clue about our argument, he only knows about us breaking up. I plan to keep it that way, too.

"Okay, well, I'm coming with you."

"You don't have to."

"Yeah, I know, but I want to."

I smile at Adam. He's the greatest friend anyone could ever ask for. He's always there for me and protects me. We protect each other.

Adam walks me to my locker and I grab my backpack. I stuff my homework and books in there and slam my locker shut. I sling my backpack over my shoulder and walk to Adam's locker. He tosses his backpack over his shoulder and we go to buy tickets for the game tonight.

Afterwards, Adam and I walk outside where we see Audra in the van. She's talking on the phone and very intrigued in the conversation. When she spots us, she waves at us. Adam and I walk to the van and she ends the call.

"Mom, is it okay if we give Clare a ride home?" Adam asks her.

"Sure dear," Audra smiles. "Hi Clare."

"Hi Audra," I say as I return the smile.

Adam opens the door and allows me to get in first. He gets in behind me and closes the door behind him.

"Where is your brother and Dallas?" Audra asks as she dials on to her phone.

"Maybe Drew is with Bianca and Dallas has a game today," Adam answers.

Audra calls Drew and tells him to hurry up. He comes outside with Bianca by his side. The couple says hi and they get in the car. Once Audra knows everyone is in, she drives off. She drops me off and Adam tells me he'll be by later to get me for the game. I wave goodbye to them and thank Audra for dropping me off.

I go inside the house and call out for my mother and Glen; no one answers. I shrug and go into the kitchen to grab me a yogurt to eat. When I get ready to open the refrigerator, I see a note attached to it. Mom tells Jake and I that she and Glen are going to visit Glen's sister and they should be back tomorrow afternoon. I smile to myself. Jake and I have the house to ourselves. He'll probably invite Katie over and I'll just invite Adam over. We can have a sleepover like we always do.

I decide that I no longer want a yogurt. I go upstairs and go into my bathroom. I strip out of my clothes and turn on the shower. Once the water is adjusted to the way I want it to be, I step it. I stay in there for about ten minutes. I grab my towel from the rack and wrap it around my body. I go into my room and close the door behind me. I go to my closet and ponder what I'm going to wear to the game. I decide on wearing a skater dress, with a blue jean jacket and a pair of combat boots. I comb my short hair and put on a bit of lip gloss.

Adam sends me a text telling me that he, Drew, and Bianca will be here in the next ten minutes. I send him a text back saying okay. I also send Jake a text to let him know where mom and Glen are. Before heading downstairs, I grab my purse.

My cell starts to ring and Adam tells me that they're right around the corner. I take out my keys and walk out of the house. I lock the door, sit on the porch and wait for them. When the van stops in front of my house, I stand up and run to the van. Adam opens the door for me and I climb it.

"Cute outfit, Edwards," Bianca compliments.

"Thanks," I smile. "You look nice, too."

"Clare, I'm very surprised to see you going to this game," Drew says as he pulls off.

"Yeah, me too," I respond, "but Jake and Katie invited me, so I said I'd check it out. It'll be nice to get my mind off Eli."

"Oh yeah, you two are broken up. I'm sorry," Drew replies.

I sigh. "Its fine."

The rest of the ride is silent until we get to the arena. We hop out of the van and go inside. A lot of people from Degrassi are already here. They're standing in line and waiting to go in. When it's our turn to show our ticket, we do, and go inside.

"I'm gonna buy some nachos. Want anything, Clare?" Adam asks.

"I'll share nachos with you, but I do want some water."

"Okay."

"'ll go with you bro. Want anything B?" Drew asks.

"Get me a hot dog and a soda."

"Okay babe."

"Okay babe," Adam mimics as he and Drew walk away, leaving Bianca and I to laugh.

While they guys are gone, Bianca and I decide to talk a bit. We never really talk much, because of the thing with her, Alli, and Drew, but she's pretty cool. She asks me about why Eli and I broke up. I tell her everything and even accidentally mention about him bruising me. I make her promise not to mention this to Adam and Drew. She promises and we change the subject.

"Oh, the game is about to star," Bianca comments as the guys skate on the ice.

The arena grows loud and everyone is cheering for the Ice Hounds. When the other team comes out, their side of the arena cheers for them while we boo them. The game starts and the Torres brothers come back. Adam sits next to me and hands me my water. I thank him and snatch a chip covered with cheese.

I look over to see Jake and Katie coming over. I smile and wave at them. They come sit next to us and we all begin to chat. When the Ice Hounds score, I stand up and cheer for them. I'm probably one of the loudest ones cheering. One of the guys wave at me and I wave back. I'm not sure which one it was until Bianca tells me.

"Since when did you and Owen start talking?" she asks as she raises her eyebrow.

"We don't," I answer. "I just waved back."

I sit back down and watch the rest of the game. I'm actually very intrigued in it. Normally, sports aren't my thing, but I like this.

The Ice Hounds wins the game; the score was 3-0. Owen scored the winning goal. I stand up and cheer as loud as I can. The group is laughing at me and commenting on my enthusiasm. Everyone starts to leave and I follow behind them. We're just a few steps from exiting the arena when I realize I have to pee. They all tell me they'll wait outside for me. I nod my head and run into the bathroom.

.

.

.

_(Owen)_

The team is in the locker room cheering loudly. We're celebrating our victory. I change out of my uniform and leave the locker room while the guys are still celebrating. I get ready to head outside when I bump into someone. I look down and see Clare looking up at me with those big, blue eyes. She's smiling at me and I return the smile.

"Congratulations on your win," she tells me.

"Thanks; I never knew you were a fan of hockey."

"I'm not, but it's quite interesting."

I chuckle.

"Are you going out to celebrate?"

"No, I'm gonna go home and probably sleep."

"That sounds boring! You need to go out and have fun."

"How about you invite me to your house," I joke. Clare raises her eyebrow and smirks at me. I mentally slap myself. Why would I even say that? St. Clare will not even think twice about inviting me to her house. Besides, she's dating Eli so there's zero chance that's happening.

"Well, my mom and step-dad are gone and won't be back until tomorrow afternoon. Wanna come over?"

My jaw drops. Am I hearing this correctly? Clare Edwards wants me to come to her house? What would her boyfriend have to say about this?

"Wouldn't your boyfriend mind?" I ask her.

"We're broken up," she answers. "So, what do you say?"

.

.

.

After telling Adam what she's doing, Clare gets n the car with me. She gives me the directions to her house as I drive. When we get there, I see a truck in the driveway. She tells me not to worry, because that's just Jake. I nod my head and get out of the car. We walk on to the porch and she opens the door. We step inside and I close the door behind me.

Never in a millions years would I have thought that I would be at Clare Edwards house. I never even imagined her talking to me, yet alone inviting me over. I guess there's a lot I don't know about her.

"Clare, Katie and I are going to my room. Don't disturb as," Jake says as he and Katie comes out of the kitchen. They stop and look at me with their eyes bulging out of their head.

"What is Owen Milligan doing in our house?" Jake questions.

"He was bored and had nothing to do, so I invite him over. Problem?"

"No, not at all," Jake says slowly. "Come on Katie."

Once they're out of sight, Clare flops on the sofa. I sit next to her and she turns on the TV. We sit in an uncomfortable silence while watching TV. It occurs to me that Clare and I have nothing in common. We have nothing to talk about. Maybe coming here was a bad idea, but it does beat going home and doing nothing.

"It's hot," Clare comments as she takes off her jacket. I can't help but stare at her. Then, I notice she has bruises on her arm. They look like hand-prints.

"What the hell happened to your arm?"

Clare curses under her breath and tries to put her jacket back on, but I grab her hands to stop her.

"Let me go, Owen!" she yells as she wriggles around, trying to get free.

"Not until you tell me who did this to you!"

"Why the hell do you care?"

"Because, you don't deserve it," I say firmly. "Now, tell me."

"Eli, okay!" she yells and her voice starts to tremble. "When I broke up with him he gripped my arms and told me that I can't leave him."

Clare starts to cry once I release her hands. I wrap my arms around her to bring her closer to me. Her head goes into my chest and her tears immediately soak my shirt. I rub her back as she grips a fistful of my shirt. She slowly raises her head and pouts.

"I'm sorry for wetting your shirt," she apologizes.

"It's fine," I comment as I wipe away her tears.

"You're so nice."

I chuckle and give her a small smile. "Thanks."

We stare into each other's eyes and I ponder on kissing her or not. I slowly lean in and she leans in also. I capture her lips into a searing kiss. Her arms instantly wraps around my neck as I deepen the kiss. She slowly opens her mouth, allowing me to let my tongue dart it. My tongue gently caress hers. Without breaking the kiss, Clare climbs on to my lap. I grunt in response. My hands slide down to her ass and I cup it gently. She moans into the kiss as she starts rocking against me. I feel my pants tighten a bit as my cock gets hard. I guess Clare noticed it, too, because she presses her body down on me and grinds her hips a bit faster.

I tear my lips away from hers and start kissing on her neck. As I nip and suck on her soft flesh, she whimpers and runs her fingers through my hair. She tugs at the strands of my hair as I softly bite on her neck and suck on it hard enough to leave a hickey.

"Mmm, Owen," she whispers softly.

I move my hands to her large breasts and squeeze them roughly. She arches her back and jerks her hips a bit faster. Since she's wearing a dress, I can feel her wetness a lot easier. She's soaking my jeans. I allow one of my hands to slide underneath her dress and I rub her through her panties. She hitches her breath and lets out an elicit moan.

"Can I?" I whisper in her ear.

Clare whimpers and nods her head, bucking her hips at my touch. I move her panties aside and slide my middle finger inside of her. She gasps and softly moans. I groan inwardly as I feel how fucking wet she is. I pump my finger in and out of her slippery hole, wanting nothing more but to be inside her. She whimpers and grinds against my finger. I slip my middle finger out before thrusting in my middle and index finger. Clare curses under her breath and tilts her head back in ecstasy. She grabs my head and pulls me into a long, hard kiss. She shoves her tongue in my mouth and caresses my tongue. She tugs my bottom lip seductively.

I use my thumb to rub small circles around her clit. Clare whines and bucks her hips wildly. I add another finger and this drives her insane. She moves her lips to my neck and starts to suck on my flesh...hard. Her muffled moans picks up as I pump my fingers swiftly in and out of her while furiously rubbing her clit. Her walls clenches around me and she bites my neck. She shudders against my neck as her juices flow down my fingers. I pump them inside her a few more times before sliding my fingers out. Clare inhales a sharp breath. I bring my Clare coated fingers to my mouth and suck them clean. Clare gives me a lazy smile, but her cheeks are turning red. After catching her breath, she slides off me and stands up.

"Let's go in my room."

"Okay," I say almost too eagerly.

Clare giggles as I stand up and toss her over my shoulder. I practically run to her room. I toss her on the bed before going to close the door. When I turn back around, Clare is sitting on the edge of the bed and she's biting her lip. I walk over towards her and get ready to lean down to kiss her until she stops me. Before I could question her, she tells me to stand up straight. She slowly unbuttons and unzip my pants. She yanks them down, along with my boxers, and my cock springs free.

.

.

.

_(Clare)_

I've only gave a blowjob once and Eli said he didn't really like it. He said it felt kind of weird. I'm a little hesitant about doing this to Owen, but it feels right.

I don't know what came over me. I guess I'm just so angry at Eli that I'm acting on impulse. Well, I was at first, but I'm starting to enjoy this. I'm starting to enjoy having Owen around.

I move my hand to Owen's hardened cock and I slowly stroke it. He lets out a low, throaty moan and I take it as a sign he likes it. I move my hand slowly move my hand to the base of his cock and back to the tip. I twist my hands a bit while stroking it. I slowly slip my tongue between my lips and lick the tip of his cock.

"Fuck, Clare," Owen says as he inhales a sharp breath.

I smirk as I open my mouth a bit and slide his cock in my mouth. Owen curses under his breath as he grips my hair. I bob my head rhythmically on his cock while one of my hands is stroking him. I twist my hands a bit. Owen moans my name as he starts to jerk his hips a bit. I look up at him to see he's looking down at me. I smile a bit and he groans, tilting his head back just a bit. I return my gaze back on his cock. I let my teeth graze his bulging veins.

"Shit, fuck, Clare!" he curses. "Keep going baby."

He uses his free hand to pull down my dress a bit, exposing my breasts. He removes my left breast out of my bra and begins to grope it. He tweaks and pinches my nipple until it's fully erect. I moan against his cock and it makes Owen pinch my nipple a bit harder. I yelp a bit and he apologizes.

"Clare, stop," he moans.

I remove his cock from my mouth with a pop. He kicks his pants and boxers away and removes his shirt. Now, Owen is fully naked in front of me. I bite my lip and I can't help, but stare at him. I have to admit it, Owen is fucking beautiful with his toned abs and his veins that ripple through his muscles. His nice length cock is even perfect. This guy is perfect.

"Stand up," he softly commands.

I obey and stand in front of Owen. He tells me to lift my arms over my head and I do. He grabs the bottom of my dress and slides it over my head, leaving me in my bra and panties. Next, he tells me to turn around. My back is now facing his chest. He grips my hips and pulls me closer to him. I feel his erection poking at my ass, Owen unsnaps my bra and slides it off me. Both of his large hands cups my breasts and he massages them. He places my erect nipples between his index and middle finger and gives them a slight squeeze. I press my ass against him in response.

Owen slides his hands in my panties and brushes his fingers against my clit. I arch against his touch, wanting more, but he removes his hands out of my panties. I groan, feeling frustrated. Owen chuckles softly and I roll my eyes, not that he can see it, though.

He yanks my panties down and I kick them off.

"Clare, are you a virgin?" Owen asks me.

"No," I answer. Eli took my virginity on Valentine's Day. A little cliché, I know. He made me a romantic dinner and even got his parents out of the house for the night. It was perfect; it made me love him a lot more.

"Okay," he tells me as he bends me over. I place my hands on the bed to support my body.

"Oh shit, I don't have a condom," he tells me.

"It's fine; I'm on the pill," I answer anxiously.

Owen mumbles an okay and in one swift movement, he thrusts inside of me. I grip the bed and tilt my head back. Owen grips my waist tight as he thrusts deep inside me. My eyes shut tightly as I feel him cock stretch me a bit. He's big..._way_ bigger than Eli, so this is kind of new to me. It actually hurts a bit, but it's a lot pleasurable.

Owen moans my name huskily and it sounds like music to my ears. I actually love the way he says my name.

I start to meet his thrusts and it just makes Owen goes faster. We start to move in sync; the sound of our skin slapping echoes in the room. Owen pulls out and slams back inside me. I arch my back and scream out his name. My heart is racing and my body starts to break out with sweat. My body feels as if it's on fire as Owen starts to kiss on shoulders.

He pulls out of me and tells me to turn around. I comply to his command and turn around. He tells me to lay on my back and I do. He climbs on to the bed and nudges my legs apart.

.

.

.

_(Owen)_

I nudge her legs apart and take a moment to look at her. Her eyes are clouded with lust and she's biting her lip. Her body is glistening with sweat and the reflection of the moon shines on her body, giving her some sort of glow. I don't know why I haven't noticed it before, but Clare is definitely a beauty. She's one of the most beautiful girl's I've seen.

I climb on top of her and pull her into a sloppy kiss. She wraps her legs around her waist, angling her wet pussy near my throbbing cock. I grab the base of my cock and push it inside of Clare. She snatches her lips from mine and breathes out my name. Her nails dig into the flesh on my back and I wince. I close my eyes and moan, enjoying the way she fits around me. It's almost like she was made for me.

She's soaking wet, making it easy for me to slip in and out of her. She's so tight, so her walls basically suffocates my cock, but in a good way. She feels so fucking good and it makes me feel like I'm living on cloud nine.

"Oooh, Owen," Clare cries out as she arches her hips which makes me slide deeper inside of her. I feel my pelvis brushing against her swollen clit.

"Mmm, kiss me Clare," I tell her seductively.

Clare grips my sweaty neck and pulls me into a kiss. I grip her legs and spread them farther. Clare moans loudly into the kiss as I slowly thrust in and out of her. My bites down on my lip as I pick up the speed slightly.

"Harder, Owen," she mumbles against my lips.

I obey and thrust harder. Her nails digs harder into my flesh and I think she might be drawing a little blood. I close my eyes as I enjoy the feeling of her walls squeezing me. She's close; I know she is.

"Ah, right there, Owen!" she cries out.

I thrust my hips harder and faster. Clare chants my name breathlessly and I smirk. I love the way she's moaning my name. It drives me wild. Her sexy moans echoes through the room as I place my thumb on her clit and rub it in circles.

"I'm gonna come. Oweeeennn!" Clare cries out as she arches her back, closes her eyes and lets out a little squeal.

Her juices squirt on my cock and she cries out in ecstasy. She's trying to catch her breath, but I'm not done yet. I'm close. I thrust inside her a few more times before grunting out her name. I shoot my load inside her and collapse on her. We're both panting, trying to catch our breath. I close my eyes and get ready to fall asleep until Clare wriggles underneath me.

"As much as I like cuddling, you're squishing me."

"Big baby," I joke as I roll off her.

Clare giggles and she pulls back her blankets. We climb underneath them and she lays her head on my sweaty chest. I wrap my arms around her and we just lie still. The room is filled with our heavy breathing.

"So, um, we kind of had sex," I tell Clare.

"Yeah, I know. That was definitely something I didn't expect to happen."

"Me either."

"I don't usually do stuff like this," she tells me, "and the only time I had sex was with Eli and he was my boyfriend at the time."

"Okay, then, be my girlfriend."

"Owen, you and I hardly know each other. We don't even hang out in the same social groups."

"How about you go on one date with me Saturday. We can get to know each other and then, you can consider being my girlfriend."

"I like the sound of that," Clare grins.

I grin back at her and kiss her forehead. I close my eyes and doze off into a peaceful sleep.

.

.

.

_(Clare)_

I wake up when I hear someone knocking on the door. I look over to see Owen is just waking up, too. I start to panic and get ready to tell him to hide until I hear Jake's voice.

"Hurry up you two! We're going to be late for school."

I look at the time and see school starts in less than an hour. I jump out of bed and grab some clothes to wear. I decide that I'll have to take a quick shower.

"You know we can save time and just shower together," Owen suggests.

I think about it for a second before quickly saying, "Fine, but we're _just_ showering."

Owen grins at me. Since we're both still naked, we just hop in the shower. We wash each other up and fool around for a bit until Jake is telling us to hurry. We get out of the shower, dry off, and slip on our clothes. We run down the steps and Jake is giving us a questionable look.

"Are you two dating now?" Katie asks.

"No, we're not," I answer.

"Well, not yet," Owen adds.

"Yeah, that's something I would have never imagined," Jake comments, "but let's get to school."

Jake and Katie gets in his truck, while Owen and I get in his car. We drive off to school in silence.

I can't help, but think about what happened last night. I didn't notice that I was smiling and blushing until Owen commented on it. I grin wider and bite my lip.

We're at the school in less than five minutes. Owen and I get out of the car and we see people stop and stare. I should have known this was going to happen. Owen tells me to just ignore that, which I do. When we walk in the school together, people point and whisper.

Adam is the first people to walk towards us. He has Drew and Bianca by his side.

"Don't tell me you two are dating," he comments as he looks at us.

"Not yet," I tell him.

"I'm going to take her on a date first."

"Aw, then we can double date!" Bianca squeals.

I laugh as Owen wraps his arms around my shoulders.

"Are you okay with this, Adam?" I ask.

"Of course I am; I'm happy as long as you're happy."

I smile at him. Owen and I walk away from the three and he walks me to my locker. I grab my books and turn around to flash him a smile. He's staring at my lips, silently begging to kiss me. I bite my lip and nod my head. He leans in and gives me a passionate kiss. When he pulls apart, I hear a locker slam. I look up to see Eli charging towards the two of us.

"I break up with you just a few days ago and you move on to date this hockey punk?" he growls.

"Eli, who I date is none of your business. So, leave me alone."

"No. I can't believe you are dating this dumb jock! How could you stoop so low Clare?"

Owen nudges me aside and punches Eli's jaw. Eli grabs his jaw and falls on the ground. I gasp and look up at Owen. I know why he really hit him, but I don't comment on it.

"Don't come near her again," he spats.

"Come on," I say as I grab Owen's hand, "walk me to class, _boyfriend_."


	5. When Comforting Becomes Something Else

**AN: **Sorry this took so long. I've been working on this all freakin' day. My mom kept bothering me and I had to help out around the house. I would have finished sooner, but house duties come first. Anyway, here's the new chapter to _Living in Your Fantasies._ I hope you all like it, because, I know I do.

If any of you have any requests, whether it's a story, one shot or whatever, let me know. I'll be happy to accept those requests. I also want to thank you all for reading this and reviewing it. I'm not sure how many chapters I'll have of this, but I'll make a lot until I eventually grow tired of it.

Favorite/Follow/Review/Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Stephen Stohn owns Degrassi

**When Comforting Becomes Something Else**

**Pairing: **Maya and Zig

**Setting: **Matlin's house

**Rating: **M

**Requested By: **_xcoolstorybro_

_(Maya)_

My heart clenches as I think about the breakup between Miles and I. He scares me and I cannot be with anyone else who scares me. I sit up from the bed and look over to see the storm happening outside. I sigh, knowing that I won't be getting any sleep any time soon.

I watch as the lightning strike in the sky and the thunder follow behind it a few seconds later. The rain is pouring heavily and hitting against the window. I remove the blankets off me and swing my legs off the bed so my feet are touching the floor. I push my body off the bed and walk to my door. I place my hand on the doorknob and slowly twist it. I peel the door open, hearing a loud creak come behind it. I tiptoe out of the room and walk into the living room.

I go on to the sofa and sit cross-legged on it. I remove my hair from my face and hug my knees. My tears slowly start to slide down my cheeks. I groan inwardly as I wipe them away.

I started to like Miles. He was different and he made me feel somewhat safe. Then, when Zig came around he started acting different. I saw a side of him that I never wanted to see. When he brought out that toy gun to threaten him it made me scared for my life. I can't just do it, again.

I hear a door open and I quickly wipe away the fresh tears that have fallen down my cheeks. I see Zig walking down the steps and scratching the back of his head. His eyes meets mine and he gives me a small smile. I return the smile before my face falls again. More tears stream down my face. Zig rushes to my side and wraps his arms around me.

The thunder roars behind us and I flinch. Zig's grip tightens around me and I snuggle against his body.

"You okay?" he asks me.

"No," I whimper. "Everything has just fallen apart. I hate that I broke up with Miles, but he scares me."

"Maya, don't let that rich boy get to you. If he scared you, then you did the right thing. You had to let him go."

"But, I really liked him," I pout.

"I know you did, but there's a good thing out of this."

"Which is?"

"It gives you a wonderful opportunity to find someone else—someone who's not willing to scare you and who's willing to take care of you."

I furrow my eyebrows together as more thunder roar loudly. The lighting lights up the house for a second and then it quickly fades. The rain pours down harder and hits against the house.

Before I could ask Zig what he means, his lips crashes on to mine. My body freezes in shock and my hands are hanging tensely at my sides. Zig doesn't seem to notice how tense I am, because he's still kissing me. His soft lips are pecking mine repeatedly.

I feel my heart thump swiftly. I knew that Zig liked me, but do I feel the same about him? He's part of the reason Cam left me, but he owned up to it. He has changed throughout last year and, I don't know, I _might_ like him, too. Since he's been living here, we've grown close. We're good friends and he's good to talk to.

Zig pulls apart once he notices that I'm not kissing him back. He looks at me with concern full in his eyes. Then it quickly changes to panic.

"Oh God, I am so sorry, Maya. I—I—I," he stammers.

I grab the back of Zig's neck and crash my lips on his, giving him a fiery kiss. My eyes slowly close as our lips move hungrily in sync. I part my mouth, allowing Zig's tongue to dart in. Our tongues dance around, caressing each other's softly. My fingers move to his silky hair and I gently tug the strands of it. I feel his hands move to my waist and he grips it. Our breathing picks up as the kiss deepens. I feel my heart racing wild and my mind is swimming with a million thoughts.

Zig gently pushes me without breaking the kiss. My back is lying on the sofa and Zig is lying on top of me, but his weight isn't crushing me. I snatch my lips from his to catch my breath. This gives him the perfect opportunity to kiss my neck, but not before trailing his tongue down my jawline.

I whimper softly as I feel a pool growing between my legs. My thin, cotton shorts are causing some sort of friction between us. I can feel his erection poking at me and move my hips upward, brushing against him. A low, throaty moan comes from his mouth and I grin, taking as a sign of him liking it.

"We need to go before one of my parents catch us," I whisper.

"No one will come down here," he mumbles against my neck.

"Yes they will," I whisper harshly as I try to push him off me, but his body won't bulge. "Zig."

"Alright, come on," he tells me as he removes his body off me. He stands up and helps me off the sofa. He scoops me in his arms and a giggle erupts from my lips. I clamp my hand over my mouth Zig carries me up the steps. He stops at his room—which was originally Katie's room—and kicks the door shut. He carries me to his bed and gently sits me down.

"I need to know how far we're going with this," Zig tells me as he rubs his fingers through his hair. "I don't want to go too far and we end up stopping, because I don't think I'll be able to stop myself, Maya."

I open my mouth to speak, but no words come out. Do I want to go all the way with Zig? Sure, he means something to me, but is this what I want? I don't want to wake up and regret it in the morning.

Zig has been here for me and I have some feelings for him. He's staring at me with a mixture of lust and curiosity. I gnaw on my bottom lip, wondering if I want him as much as he wants me. Well, the wetness between my legs kind of answers my question.

"I want you, Zig," I say in a desperate tone.

.

.

.

_(Zig)_

Those four little words meant a lot to me. I never thought that I'd hear Maya Matlin say she want me. She has always had me in the friend-zone. Who would have ever thought that she would finally let down her guards and let me step out of that boundary—even if it was just for a night.

The storm is still going on outside. The wind is blowing harshly and the thunder is booming loud. The lighting strikes outside, giving us a little light in the room for a second.

In one, swift movement my t-shirt is off and lying on the floor. I gently push Maya on the bed and climb on top of her. I kiss her hard and with fervor. My heart is racing as I think about what's about to happen. Maya is getting ready to lose her virginity to me. I gulp nervously as I lift her tank top up and move my hand to feel her soft, smooth flesh. My fingers dance across her flat stomach and upward to her small, perky breast. I cup her breast and feel myself getting harder than before. Maya gasps and moans, kissing me harder. My tongue snakes in her mouth and she gently bites it before sucking it lightly.

I thrust my hips against her, groaning in the kiss. This girl is driving me wild!

I knead her breast softly and rub the palm of my hand against her nipple until it gets hard. I pinch and tweak it, earning an arched back from Maya. Her fingers brush against my cock and I feel my body stiffen which Maya smirk against the kiss. Her hands rest on the waist band of my pants before she pulls it down enough to free my throbbing, swollen cock. Her cool, lanky fingers wrap around the base of my cock. I snatch my lips from the kiss and my head leans back. My eyes shut tightly as she pumps her hand slowly.

I slip my hand in her pink and white shorts and rub her through her panties. Maya moans softly as her fingers knead through my hair. Her hot breath is tickling my ear. I move her panties aside and slide my index finger inside of her. Maya cries out as her legs wrap around my waist, giving me better access. She's tight and so wet that my finger slips in with no problem. I add another finger, making Maya squirm underneath me.

As I pick up the speed inside her, thrusting and twisting my fingers, Maya picks up the speed, also. Besides the thunder outside, the only sound we hear is our heaving breathing and our quiet moans. My aching cock is begging to be inside of her.

"M—Maya," I whimper.

"Yes?" she breathes out.

"I need you."

"Okay. I'm ready."

I nod my head, gulping loudly. I remove my fingers from inside of Maya and a moan drips from her lips. I bring my fingers to my lips and part my mouth to stick my two fingers inside. I gently suck on my fingers while watching Maya's reaction. Through the dark I can tell she's blushing. After removing my fingers from my mouth with a loud pop, I give her a smirk.

I tell Maya to sit up and she obeys. I grab the bottom of her tank top and pull it over her head. I toss it on the floor and lick my lips lustfully as I stare at her naked torso. Sure, her breasts are a little small, but they're perfect to me. Her small, pink rose buds are erect and standing at attention. I move my hands to them and gently massage her breasts. My thumbs brush against her nipples before I bring my mouth to one of them. I poke my tongue through my lips and flick her swollen bud. Maya sucks in a sharp breath as her fingers run through my hair. I swirl my tongue around her nipple before I gently suck it. I pop it out of my mouth and use my teeth to graze against her nipple, causing her to cry out.

"Shh," I mumble against her breasts.

"I—I need you, Zig, please," she begs and her voice is full of desperation.

I straighten my body up and stare into Maya's eyes. Her blue eyes are full of desperation and clouded with lust. I get off the bed and go to my dresser. I open it and rummage through to grab a condom. I close it and walk back over to Maya.

"You know," she starts off as pushes her hair back, "we're breaking a rule."

I chuckle. "It's worth it."

She bites her lip and nods her head. Maya pushes back the blankets and crosses her legs as she waits for me. I pull down my pajama pants and let them fall to my ankles. I kick them away from me and climb on the bed. Maya leans back and lifts her hips, silently asking for me to remove her bottoms. Slowly, I grab the waistband of her shorts and slide them off along with her panties. I toss them on the floor also and stare at her pussy which glistens from her wetness. I slide three fingers inside of her, trying to stretch her out a bit more. Maya bites her lip to prevent her from crying out.

My fingers slide in and out of her easily. My fingers slightly curl inside of her, brushing against her vaginal walls. I press my thumb on her swollen clit and rub it in circles furiously.

"Ooh, Zig!" Maya moans as I add another finger.

Now, I'm using four of my fingers inside of her. I twist them around to stretch her out. Maya groans as she arches her back making my finger slides in farther. I look up at her and see her mouth is parted in the shape of an O. Her eyes are squeezed shut and her lip is being bitten by her teeth. I think she's ready now.

.

.

.

_(Maya)_

Zig removes his fingers from inside of me and I shiver as a chill shoots down my spine. We're both naked and he's getting ready to take my virginity. This is, after all, what I want, but I'm nervous. I've heard stories about this and I hear your first time hurts.

Zig smiles at me as he tears open the condom wrapper with his teeth. He takes the condom out and throws the wrapper on the floor. I watch intently as he carefully rolls the condom on his thick, swollen cock. I close my eyes as he positions himself between my legs. My body tenses and I grab a fistful of the blankets as I feel the head poking me.

"Relax, My," he tells me huskily. "It's going to hurt for a second, but I promise the pain will be over with quickly. I just need you to relax."

I nod my head and take a deep, calming breath. My eyes are still squeezed shut and I won't allow them to open. I hear Zig swallow hard before he slowly enters me. Inch by inch, his cock fills inside of me and breaks my hymen. Tears streams down my face and Zig kisses my tears away before placing his lips on mine. He kisses me softly and passionately as he starts to move inside of me.

I feel a burning sensation between my legs and my face scrunches because I feel a little uncomfortable, but I feel some pleasure too.

"Are you okay?" Zig asks once he breaks the kiss.

"I'm fine," I whisper as I wrap my legs around his waist to bring him closer.

Zig moans softly as he slowly thrusts in and out of me. We're moving tortuously slow, but it feels so good. It makes me feel every, single inch of him and it makes the moment last longer.

My gingers dig into Zig's back as he plunges himself deep inside of me. I meet his thrusts when I get the hang of it. I start to moan as Zig's large hands cups my face. He leans in and gives me a rough, hungry kiss.

The storm is still going on, but neither of us cares and we're too wrapped up in each other to notice.

"Move faster," I say and Zig complies.

His hips jerk a little faster and I moan loudly. I sink my teeth on Zig's shoulder, trying to silence my moans so my parents can't hear us. Besides the thunder that's still roaring, the sounds filling the room are our sweaty skin slapping against each other, our heavy breathing, and our moans.

"You're so fuckin' perfect," Zig tells me as he thrusts harder.

"Mmm ooooh," I respond as my eyes roll to the back of my head.

Zig's cock hits this spot inside of me that bringing me on the brink of exploding! I pant his name breathlessly as he continues to hit that spot. Though my body temperature is heating up, I shiver as Zig's thumb presses on my clit. He rubs it furiously and that only makes me bite on his shoulder harder. I suck on his flesh and let out a low, muffled moan. I feel heat pooling on the bottom of my stomach and my walls start to tighten around his pulsing cock.

"Oh, Zig, oooooh!" I cry out as I squeeze my eyes shut.

My breathing quickens and my body shudders furiously. I arch my back and squeeze my eyes shut as I feel my first orgasm coming along. Zig continues to thrust inside of me as I ride my orgasm. His thrust gets harder and it just brings me to my second orgasm.

"Shit, Ziiiiiggg!"

My nails are digging harder into his back and I'm pretty sure I'm drawing blood. Zig winces, but continues his thrusts. He flips us over so I'm lying on top. This new position makes his cock bury deep inside of me. I tilt my head back as I steady myself on top of him. My hands move to his toned chest and I begin to move my hips slowly.

I bite my lip as I look at Zig. His eyes are concentrating on my bouncing breasts. He's biting his lip, also. He moves his hands to my hips and he starts to move my body along his cock. He's showing me how to ride him. Zig rubs my lower back and moves his hands to cup my ass. I lean down to give him a searing kiss while still moving against him. He grips my ass tightly, before slapping both cheeks.

"Mmm," we moan in unison.

"Maya, I'm so close," he groans as he moves me faster against him.

Our breathing picks up as we're both being close to coming. I close my eyes and shudder as I ride yet another orgasm. Zig comes shortly, grunting before pulling out of me. He wraps his arms around my body and we lie in silence, listening to the thunder and our heavy breathing.

Zig flips us over and removes the full condom. He gets out of bed and grabs the wrapper from the floor. He throws them both away before climbing into bed. He slips underneath the blankets and I climb on top of him. My knees are on both sides of his hips and my breasts are being smashed against his chest. Zig wraps his arms back around me and my eyes close.

"Maya."

"Yes, Zig?"

"What's going to happen between us? Will we go back to being friends or will we become something more?" he asks in a hopeful tone.

"I think we can become something more," I say with a lazy smile before I quickly fall asleep.


	6. Uptown Girl

**AN: **It took me a while to write this, but I finally got it. I just really hope you like it. :D

Favorite/Follow/Review/Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Stephen Stohn owns Degrassi

**Upto****wn Girl**

**Pairing: **Clare and KC

**Setting: **Degrassi

**Rating: **T

**Requested By: **_ohsnapitzlexi_

_(Clare)_

**_Uptown girl,_**

**_She's been living in her uptown world,_**

**_I bet she's never had a backstreet guy,_**

**_I bet her momma never told her why._**

I sit at the desk, gnawing on my pencil as the substitute teacher for English go over today's lesson. My mind starts to drift off as I think about Eli and I. We were once so strong, but now, it's like we're drifting apart. Since he's been away at NYU, we hardly talk. He's so wrapped up in school that he barely has time for me anymore. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy Eli's living his dreams, but he seems to forget about me.

Last weekend was a couple's date. Eli and I were supposed to go with our friends, but he decided to cancel on the last minute. He told me he couldn't show up, because he was busy with school. I was hurt, because Alli and I spent months planning this. We had everything scheduled and planned out. When the day finally came, I couldn't do it. Alli was upset and disappointed—but not as much as me.

I don't know what has happened to Eli. When he first went to college, he made sure to text and call me just about every day. He would even call me in the middle of the night just to make sure I as okay. I was grateful for that.

Eli and I used to Skype a lot, too. We were missing each other so much that we decided to Skype on the weekends. Weekends were our days were we could relax and talk to each other without interruptions.

The first two months were _amazing_, but that soon came to an end. All our calls became texts and soon after, that stopped too. Our Skype calls were cut short, and then, it became nothing at all. The only time I got to hear Eli's voice was on his voicemail.

I guess long-distance isn't for us. I never thought we'd be the couple to end like this, but apparently we are. Eli and I have been through so much together. I honestly thought that we'd last this time, but I was wrong. We haven't talked in two weeks and I miss him. I've tried calling and texting him, but he never responds. I can't help, but wonder if he has found another girl.

When I told Adam about my assumptions, he told me not to worry. He said Eli is crazy for me and is just working hard. He says that he wants to stay in NYU and keep his good grades—especially for me.

It was Eli and I's dreams to get into NYU together. We wanted to go to school together so that we can, not only, be together but we can also live our dreams together.

I just don't know if I feel that way anymore.

The bell rings and I collect my books. Adam stops me and we wait for everyone to leave the classroom. When the last person is gone, Adam turns about and gives me a sympathetic look.

"What?" I ask, trying to push past him.

"Are you oaky? You seem so sad."

"I—I'm fine."

"No, you're not. Is it Eli?"

"I just miss him, Adam. We haven't talked in weeks and he doesn't seem to care. He hasn't once made the effort to call or text me."

"Well, maybe he's just—"

"Cheating," I say with a sigh. "He's cheating. I know it."

Adam opens his mouth to say something, but he decides against it. He pats my shoulder and gives it a light squeeze. We walk out of the classroom and walk into the halls.

"Is that K.C.?" Adam asks.

My eyebrows furrow as I look passed the students who are walking through the halls. I notice him standing there with a dark green t-shirt, ripped jeans, and a blue jean jacket.

What is he doing here?

.

.

.

_(K.C.)_

I step out of the taxi, planting my feet flat on the ground. I look around, feeling my lips curl into a smile. I inhale the Toronto air and my heart clenches as I look around at the empty school grounds. Everyone is in class, I bet.

I decided to come back to Toronto. Besides missing being here, I realized that I miss a certain someone—a certain girl with sparkling, blue eyes.

It was until I seen on FaceRange that Clare and Eli are going through a complicated relationship. With him being in New York they hardly see each other. Knowing that she's upset makes me want to scoop in and be there for her.

Ever since I left Degrassi, I had done a lot of thinking. I thought about how I did Clare and Jenna. I realized that it was wrong for me to hurt both girls the way I did—especially Clare. I really did like her and hurting her the way I did made me realize that a jerk I was.

I walk on the steps of the school and look around. The security guard who's standing at the door opens it and lets me in. I go through the metal detector and walk around the school. The halls are empty and quiet.

A smirk spreads across my face as I think about the memories I had here. I remember my first time coming to this school. I remember me first meeting Clare and how reserved she was. She was so small and nerdy. I chuckle as I remember the time we got together. I remember us being at the dance together. I remember the first time we kissed.

The bell rings, snapping me out my thoughts. The students pile into the hallway and start to loudly chatter. I look around, trying to find Clare. The first people I notice are Jenna and Connor. They're holding hands and talking. Jenna has a huge grin on her face and I smile at seeing her so happy. I don't remember seeing her this happy in a while.

My heart drops when I see her walking down the halls. She's walking with Adam, of course. Her short hair is neatly in place and she's wearing a red, knee-length dress with a blue cardigan.

**_I'm gonna try for an uptown girl,_**

**_She's been living in her white bread world,_**

**_As long as anyone with hot blood can_**

**_And now she's looking for a downtown man,_**

**_That's what I am._**

She spots me and her mouth drops. I wave at her and push my way through the crowd to get to her. When we're standing face-to-face, Clare smiles at me and pull me into a hug. I slowly wrap my arms around her and inhale her sweet, vanilla scent.

We pull apart and she asks, "What are you doing back here, K.C.?"

"I missed being here," I tell her. "Hey Adam."

"Hey, K.C.," Adam says as he slap hands. "It's good to see you here, again."

"Yeah, it's good to be back here," I say as I stuff my hands in my pocket and look around the school. Of course nothing has changed.

"Clare, we have to get to class," Adam tells her as he grabs her arm.

"Shoot! I don't have my books," she looks at me apoplectically.

"Clare, when's your lunch?" I hear myself asking her. "M—Maybe you and I can catch up?"

**_And when she knows what she wants from her time,_**

**_And when she wakes up and makes up her mind_**

**_She'll see I'm not so tough_**

Clare nods her head and tells me to come back at 12:30. I nod my head and turn away from there. I hear the frantic whispers about me coming back. I hear Adam asking Clare what was that about. Smirking, I push open the double doors of Degrassi and make my way out of school. I walk down the steps and I feel my phone vibrate. I pull it out my pocket and look at the caller ID. I look to see my mother is calling me.

She has no idea I came back to Toronto. She doesn't even know that I slipped out of the house. I sigh and answer the phone.

"K.C. where are you?!" she yells.

"I'm back home," I tell her.

"H—Home? K.C. are you—are you in Toronto? Kirk Cameron Guthrie I will—"

"Gotta go mom, bye," I say hurriedly as I hang up the phone. I turn it off and stuff my phone back in my pocket.

I walk around for a bit, waiting until lunch time. When it's 12:30, I head back to the school and wait on the steps for the students to come outside.

I smile when I see Clare pushing open the doors and grinning eagerly at me. She waves goodbye to Adam and walks down the steps. She smiles at me and links her arm in mine.

"Where to?" she asks.

"Maybe we can eat at The Dot?"

"Sounds like a plan," she grins as we walk down the street.

.

.

.

We're seated at a table and do some catching up. We talk about school and how this year has been a somewhat good year. I ask her why somewhat and she sighs, telling me a bit about her and Eli. She doesn't forget to mention the fact that she thinks he's cheating on her.

"You don't deserve him, Clare," I say as I reach over the table and take her hand in mine. "You deserve someone so much better."

"Yeah? Like who?"

**_I'm in love with an uptown girl_**

**_You know I've seen her in her uptown world_**

**_She's getting tired of her high class toys_**

**_And all her presents from her uptown boys_**

**_She's got a choice_**

"Me."

**_Uptown girl_**

**_You know I can't afford to buy her pearls_**

**_But maybe someday when my ship comes in_**

**_She'll understand what kind of guy I've been_**

**_And then I'll win_**

"Y—You? K.C., what's the _real_ reason you came here?"

_(Clare)_

The answer that comes out of K.C.'s mouth makes my heart drop. I see his lips move, but I cannot hear the word that came out of his mouth. K.C. is here for me? Why would he be here for me?

I quickly close my mouth and take one hard blink. Am I imagining this? Is K.C. Guthrie standing—well, sitting—in front of me, telling me that he's here for _me_? I sit down my bitten burger and clear my throat. I take a sip of my chocolate milkshake and stare at K.C. with wide eyes.

"Me? K.C. we don't even talk anymore and I—I have Eli and—"

"Clare, you said it yourself: you think Eli is cheating on you. Eli isn't paying you any attention and he ignores you. I know I hurt you in the past, but I've change—I've matured. I realize the terrible mistake I've made and I'm willing to change that, but only if you let me."

I'm speechless; I'm shocked! K.C. came all the way here to tell me that he wants to be with me?! It's so romantic and probably the best thing anyone has ever done for me. I bite my lip and reach over the table to grab K.C. by his shirt. I yank him towards me and capture his lips into a fiery kiss. The warmth of his mouth on mine sends a shock through my body. I cup K.C.'s face as the kiss deepens. I lose myself in his soft lips and his vanilla milkshake breath.

Kissing K.C. has never felt like this before. It feels like time has stopped as our lips moved together as one. It was as if he was trying to express all of the feelings he felt for me. I could feel my heart beating fast against my chest. I wanted this memory to last forever; I didn't want to let go. We slowly pull our lips apart and I rest my forehead on his, gazing into his hazel eyes. He grins at me and I can't help but to return the same grin.

"Be mine?" he asks me.

"B—But, you're so far away and I'm with Eli and—"

K.C. silences me by pulling me into yet another passionate kiss. When he pulls apart, my face is still leaning in, wanting more. My eyes flutters open and K.C. is grinning at me. With his thumb his traces by bottom lip.

"I can convince my mom to move back here and do you really want to be with Eli?"

After the kiss I just experienced with K.C., I'm not sure if I want to stay with Eli. I gnaw on my bottom lip, pondering the fact if I should just leave Eli and get back with K.C.

.

.

.

**_And when she's walking she looking so fine_**

**_And when she's talking she'll say she's mine_**

**_She'll say I'm not so tough_**

**_Just because I'm in love with an uptown girl_**

I sent Eli a text, letting him know that we're over. If he doesn't get the text, I don't care, because I no longer want to be with him.

After lunch, K.C. walked me back to Degrassi. He told me that he'll have to go talk to his mom and he'll come back just to tell me what she said. Before leaving, he pulled me into a kiss. Everyone around us gasped and whispered, but neither one of us cared. When we parted lips, he pulls me into a hug and whispers that he'll be back.

"Clare, were you kissing K.C.?" Jenna asks slowly.

"Yeah," I grin as I bite my lip.

.

.

.

_(K.C.)_

**_I'm in love with an uptown girl_**

**_She's been living in her white bread world_**

**_As long as anyone with hot blood can_**

**_And now she's looking for a downtown man_**

**_That's what I am_**

I grin to myself as I grab my phone out of my pocket and I turn it back on. I send my mom a text, telling her that I'm sorry for leaving. She immediately calls me and starts yelling at me. I tell her the reason I left; I tell her it's because I'm in love with someone and I needed to be with her. Mom tells me that if I love this girl, I better go and get her. I smile eagerly and thank my mom. I tell her I love her and I'll visit her.

I run back to Degrassi and run inside of the school where I see Clare standing at her locker. I spin her around and pull her into a fervent kiss.

**_Uptown girl_**

**_She's my uptown girl_**

**_You know I'm in love with an uptown girl._**


	7. I'm Right Here

**AN: **And here's the new chapter to _Living in Your Fantasies! _This is another request and I sort of cried while writing it. I hope you all like it just as much as I do. I just miss Cam so much and I hate how his character was killed off so soon. I really loved his character; he made me fall in love with the show even more. His death was very shocking to me. It was something I hadn't expected. The signs were not that clear to me. I felt like his suicide was just...something that should have been thought of more. If the writers knew he was going to die, they should have build up into that. *Sighs* It's over with now, though. I just wished he was still on there. Enough rambling. Let's get on with the next chapter.

If you have any special requests, feel free to PM me or drop a review. I will be more than glad to hear all of your requests.

**Disclaimer: **Stephen Stohn owns Degrassi.

**I'm Right Here**

**Pairing: **Maya and Owen

**Setting: **Cam's grave

**Rating: **K

**Requested By: **_xoBlackRoses_

_(Cam)_

It's dangerous to be here; I know she can wake up any minute and realize I'm here. I couldn't help myself. I needed to come see her one, last time before I leave, again. I miss her and it troubled me when I realized I left behind the best thing that has ever happened to me. Maya was the one I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with—that was until I decided to commit suicide.

It was something so selfish and inconsiderate of me.

If I could, I wish I could take it back.

I would trade my soul with the devil just to get another chance at this…just to have another chance with Maya, again.

It's been a year since I left Maya and everyone else behind. It's been one year and I regret every minute of it.

I creep into her room and look at the troubled, sleeping girl lying in bed. Her eyes are closed and she has dried up tears planted on her cheeks and on her chin. Her mouth is slightly parted, allowing her tiny snores to fill the room. I smile to myself, missing the beauty I had left behind. I look downward, noticing Hoot is being cradled by her. My heart clenches at this sight. I think about what happened the day I left the earth. I left behind mourning and confused people. I left behind people who had a million questions—one of them being "Why did you do it?"

Sighing, I carefully sit on the bed and look over at Maya. I caress her soft, blonde hair and she stirs in her sleep. My breath catches in my throat as I look at her.

She's so beautiful, so soft, and so delicate.

I allow my fingers to ghost across her bare arms and they rest at her shoulder. I rub her shoulders softly, wanting to do nothing more but cry out in anger.

I have missed this.

I've missed Maya so, _so_ much.

Knowing that my time is up, I lean over and kiss her cheek. She stirs, once again, and her eyes flutter up. Her blue eyes meet my brown ones. Her breathing catches in her throat and she shuts her eyes, wondering if she's imaging this.

She wasn't supposed to catch me.

"C—Cam?" she says so softly that I can barely hear her.

"You're dreaming, Maya," I tell her as I caress her hair. "Relax."

Maya nods her head and falls back against the pillow. She allows her eyes to close and once again, she's sleep. A lump forms in my throat as I lean over and peck her soft lips.

"Goodbye, Maya," I whisper and get up. I climb through the window—the place that I came in through—and leave the Matlin's residence…not looking back. I go back to the cemetery and wander around until I find my tombstone. My heart clenches again. I ignore the pain I'm feeling and jump through the ground, going back to my coffin.

.

.

.

_(Maya)_

"I swear to you, Tris, he was in my room last night. I…I _felt_ him," I tell Tris on Wednesday morning. It's has, officially, been a year since Cam's death. I still think about him a lot, especially after what I experienced. I swear I felt Cam—he was there. I heard his voice and I felt his lips against mine. I know what I felt.

I wasn't crazy.

"Maya, it's the anniversary of his death. That's perfectly normal to dream about him being there. Sometimes dreams can feel real."

I huff in frustration. Tris still talks to me like I'm some sort of psychotic child. I am not crazy. I know what I felt… I know what I heard. Cam was in my room last night. It may sound weird since he's dead, but I felt him there…I heard him there. I sensed him being in my room the moment he stepped in.

I was in denial at first. I knew there was no way that Cam could have been in my room, but I thought more about it. That "dream" seemed way too vivid. It felt _way_ too real to be just a dream.

"Tris, I wished you'd just believe me," I cry out as I tighten my hand around my book bag. "I'm not crazy! He was there...in my room! He talked to me, he touched me, and he…he _kissed_ me!"

I ignore the people in the halls that are listening and whispering about us. Tristan seems to ignore it as well. He rolls his eyes and folds his arms across his chest. He leans in a little close so people can't hear what we're saying.

"Maya, I'm not saying you're crazy. I just think this sounds bizarre. Cam is dead. He didn't come into your room last night. You're just going through grief. You thought he was there, but it was probably a lucid dream."

I feel a lump form in my throat. Tears start to swell in my eyes and I try to blink them away, but they start to cascade down my cheeks. Tristan sighs sadly and opens his arms wide enough for me to walk into them. I collapse in his arms and start to cry.

I cry because Tristan is wrong—Cam was in my room last night.

I cry because it's the last time I'll ever see Cam. It's the last time I'll smell him, feel his touch, and feel his lips against mine.

I push my body away from Tristan and take off down the halls. I ignore Tristan yelling after me. I run out of the school and down the steps. I take off to the one place I've never visited.

I run to Cam's grave.

.

.

.

Once I get there I'm out of breath. I drop my book bag on the grass, hearing a thump follow behind it. I drop on the grass next to my book bag. I hug it while I read words carved on to the tombstone:

**Campbell Saunders**

**January 6, 1996—May 8, 2013**

**_Taken from our lives, but never from our hearts._**

I allow the tears to fall from my face. I let out a shaky breath and shudder. I trace my fingers across the engraving and sigh sadly. I feel a chill wrap around my shoulders, kissing my exposed skin.

"Why did you have to leave me, Cam?" I whimper. "I loved you. I could have helped you. I could have been there for you if you would have let me."

I wipe away my tears and close my eyes. My eyes flutter open and I look around. The cemetery is empty. I might be the only one here. I rub the tombstone, wishing it were Cam.

"This may sound strange, but you were here last night…in my room. I felt you—heard you—in my room. I thought it was a dream, at first, but then…then you kissed me. When I felt your lips brush against mine, I knew I wasn't dreaming. I knew I couldn't have you for long, but geez, I wished you could have stayed a little longer and talked to me. I have so many questions to ask you, starting with why you left me. Why did you leave me without an explanation, Cam? Do…do you expect me to answer these questions on my own? Do I have to go on a freaking quest to figure this out, because I can't! I can't, Cam."

I hear heavy footsteps walk across the grass.

Before turning around I call out Cam's name. It's pathetic, but it was just a mere thought. When I do finally turn around, I see Owen Milligan standing there. He's holding a bouquet of flowers in his hands. When he catches my stare he tugs his lips into a faint smile. He takes a step towards me and crouches down next to me. He wraps one arm around my shoulder and draws me close to him.

How did he know I was here?

"Tris had a clue you'd be here. He sent me a text and told me to come and keep an eye on you."

I nod my head and turn my attention back to the tombstone. I run my fingers through my hair and let more tears fall down my face. I lean my head against Owen's shoulder.

I've ran out of words. I don't know what else to say, so I let the silence swallow us for a few moments. It's quite peaceful. The May weather is warm, preparing for what the summer is going to bring us. The birds are nosily chirping and the wind blows, rustling the trees.

"Cam, I miss you, man," Owen says, filling the silence. "I miss you a lot and I wish I could have been there for you. I should have protected you and kept you under my wing. I knew you were homesick and you were struggling to adapt to a new surroundings. It was probably hard being the youngest on the team and getting the most stress because of it."

Owen sniffles and I look over to see a tear sliding down his cheek. He quickly wipes it away and takes a deep breath before continuing.

"When I found out that you killed yourself I was devastated—angry even. You took the easy way out instead of facing your fears and pushing through it. You left us behind, carrying guilt and grief on our shoulders. You left us too soon, Cam, and I wish you hadn't. I wish you could have stayed. Every night, I think about how it would have different if I would have…" Owen takes a deep breath and lets out a shaky breath. "…if I would have just stuck by your side. You needed someone there for you and I'm sorry I couldn't be there."

I lean my head off Owen's shoulder. He looks over at me and I give him an encouraging smile. He turns back to the tombstone and says, "There's so much you left behind. You left behind your family, your friends, and…and Maya. She misses you terribly, man. She loved you with all her heart—everyone could see it. She was—probably still is—crazy in love with you, Cam. You made her happy and she made you happy. It would warm my spirits seeing the two of you so in love and having big, goofy grins on your faces. It was great seeing you smile."

Owen stops talking and sets a bouquet of flowers on Cam's grave. From my peripheral I see Owen glancing at me with tears falling down his cheeks. This time he doesn't bother to wipe them away. I guess he's finally letting me see him cry. I take my hand in his and we sit there, staring at the tombstone sitting in front of us.

"Let's get you home before it starts to rain," Owen says as he stands up.

"It's not going to…" I look up at the sky to see the gray clouds slowly moving in. Sighing, I nod my head and let Owen help me on my feet. I sling my book bag around my shoulder. He wraps his arm around my shoulder and we start to walk away. I stop in my tracks and turn around. I take my book bag back off my shoulders and kneel down. I unzip it and pull out Hoot.

"I want you to have this, Cam," I whisper while giving Hoot a soft kiss. "I love you and I will never, _ever_ forget you."

I place Hoot on the grass letting his body rest against Cam's tombstone. I get back up and trudge towards Owen. He wraps his arm around me and we walk away from the grave. I turn around looking at it again. I turn back around and sigh sadly. Just before we exit the cemetery, I swore I heard Cam's voice. He said something, I was sure of it.

_I'm always with you, Maya._

My lips curl into a small smile. Cam is with me…through his spirits. It may not be what I want, but at least I still have him. He's still here.


	8. Sensual Release

**AN: **I've had a lot of time to work on this, because I got out of school early. There was supposed to be a big storm here so my school let us out early. Thank God, because I couldn't take another minute in JROTC. That class is…ugh, okay. So, here's the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it, because your enjoyment means a lot to me.

About this one shot, Zig and Maya are together. Miles isn't in the picture. It takes place about a year after Cam's death. I'll be more in depth about how they got together in this chapter. This is also all in Zig's POV.

Remember, if you have any requests, PM me or leave me a review. Either way, I will get to it.

**Disclaimer: **Stephen Stohn owns Degrassi.

**Sensual Release**

**Pairing: **Maya and Zig

**Setting: **Degrassi

**Rating: **M

**Requested by: **Guest…The name said "Request" so…okay, you know who you are.

_(Zig)_

I look across the hall, waiting impatiently for Maya to come to school. I check my watch, again, and she still isn't here.

Where could she be?

I use this time to think about how Maya and I had gotten together. I helped her get over Cam and helped her from making the biggest mistake of her life. This could have greatly affected her life if it wasn't for me helping her out.

Once Cam died, Maya tried to show out and become a rebel. She started going to parties and doing terrible things—like drinking, smoking, and making out with random guys. One time I even caught her going into a room with a guy. I was going to leave her alone and just forget about chasing her, until I heard her scream. She was saying "no" repeatedly. I ran into the room and kicked the door open. They drunk, sick, fuck was straddling her and pinning her wrists to her head.

I threw the guy off Maya and began to punch him until he was unconscious. I then went back over towards Maya and I cradled her in my arms. I told her she was going to be okay. She whimpered and shook furiously, ignoring the soothing words I told her.

I walked her home after that. I told her she had to promise to leave this life behind. She told me she just wanted to forget about Cam. She said she missed him terribly and just wanted to forget. So, I told her I could help her forget, if she gave me that chance.

That, my friends, was the start of Maya's and I relationship.

Shaking the thoughts away, I start to focus on where Maya is. Just when I'm about to get my cell out to call her, I see her strutting into the school with Tristan by her side, of course. She's wearing a black and white striped dress with a red blazer and red heels. Her hair is straightened out and she's wearing her contacts instead of her glasses.

When she catches me gawking at her, she blushes. Tristan nudges her and gives her a giddy smile. After clearing my throat a little, I make my way over towards the two.

"Maya," I say breathlessly, "you look…_wow_."

"You like?" she asks while turning around to give me a good look.

"I love," I whisper.

Tristan tells us he'll see us later before winking at Maya and walking away. Maya blushes and turns her attention towards me. She flips her blonde hair off her shoulders, giving me a smile.

"What made you dress up like this?"

"I just…I um," she stammers, "I did it for you."

"For me? Why?"

"Zig," she sighs, "you don't even kiss me like you used to. I thought you were going to dump me soon."

I take Maya's hand and lead her to an empty classroom. I ignore her questions as I close the door behind us and turn on the lights in the classroom. I pull the shade down and sigh while rubbing my face.

"I love you," I tell Maya. "I really do. Dumping you will be the last thing I've ever do. You mean the world to me, Maya, and I'm so deeply in love with you."

Maya cups my face to pull me into a sultry kiss. Her tongue probes my mouth, gently caressing mine. I grip her waist to bring her closer to me. Her arms snake around my neck and her fingers start to roughly knead my hair. I grip her legs and she hops up a little, so her legs can wrap around my waist. I sit on the edge of the desk with Maya straddling lap.

My pants tighten as I feel the dampness of Maya's panties on my jeans. I let out a low moan and grip her hips. I move her hips so she can feel my erection. She gasps into the kiss and bucks her hips.

"Zig," she moans, "make love to me."

Maya isn't a virgin and neither am I. We lost our virginities to each other on Christmas. She wanted to meet my family that day so I let her. My mom was so sweet to her and instantly loved her. My mom told us to go into my room until dinner was ready, which took about another hour to get done. We talked a little, kissed, and one thing led to the next.

The two of us haven't made love since. I don't know why, but we haven't. I guess it's just because I have a lot going on at home.

I tell Maya to stand up and she does. I pull her dress up so it's resting at her hips. I let out a loud moan as I look at her wearing blue, laced panties. She smirks at me and I grin while rubbing her smooth legs.

"You knew I couldn't resist," I murmur. "You wear this sexy ass outfit and look so damn sexy so I can just fuck you."

Maya whimpers as I slide her panties to her ankles. She eagerly kicks them off and bites her lip. I cup the back of her neck and pull her into a kiss as I slide three fingers inside her dripping pussy. I work my fingers inside of her at a swift pace until I know she's about to pop. I remove my fingers from inside of her and tell her to bend over on the desk. She complies and wriggles her butt in the air, waiting for me to be inside of her.

I unbuckle my pants and yank them down along with my boxers. I grip the base of my throbbing cock and push myself inside of Maya. We both let out a loud, shuddering moan. My head tilt back as her walls basically suffocates my cock. For a second, I'm still. I'm trying to stretch Maya out a little and I want to enjoy this feeling—the feeling of being inside of her.

Maya pushes back, signaling for me to move. I grab her hips and slowly slide out of her, causing her to hiss. I slam back inside of her and she gets ready to scream out, but I use one of my hands to clamp over her mouth. Her moans are muffled against my hand as I slowly thrust inside of her. She muffles my name constantly.

"G—Go faster," she mumbles.

I obey and pick up the pace. I thrust hard and fast inside of Maya. She bites down on my hand to prevent her from screaming out.

Our body heat is rising furiously and it's causing us to break out in sweat. My heart is pounding with anxiety and such a pleasurable rush.

"Maya, I'm going to remove my hand from your mouth, because I want to hear those sexy moans of yours. You have to promise me you won't scream out or you'll get us caught," I whisper huskily causing Maya to whimper.

While still thrusting inside of her, I smack her ass lightly and say, "Do you promise?"

"Mhm," she moans.

I remove my hand from her mouth and slide out of her. She gets ready to protest, but I hush her with a kiss. I flip us over, so I'm sitting on the edge of the desk. I tell Maya to get on my lap and she does. I watch as slowly sinks herself on my cock. We let out a trembling moan and our eyes lock as she begins to ride me. She's biting her lips and trembling tremendously.

I slide off her blazer and toss it on the floor. Next, I place my large hands on her breast and began to roughly massage them. Maya tilts her head back and parts her mouth, allowing my name to fall out. I lean up a little and press my lips to her neck. I trail my kisses down her neck before coming back up and pressing my lips on hers. She cups my face while still grinding against me. She kisses me hard as she starts to move faster.

She pulls her lips apart and whispers, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

I feel Maya's walls tighten around me and her body stills. She starts to shake and cry out my name as she rides her orgasm. She collapses against my chest and I thrust inside her until she's done with her orgasm and I've had mine.

Afterwards, we breathe heavily, trying to catch our breaths. Maya looks up at me and presses her lips against mine. We kiss slowly and sensually. My tongue darts into her mouth and we kiss each other as if our life depended on it.

The bell chimes loudly and I sigh, knowing that it's time to go. Maya climbs off me and retrieves her panties from the floor. She slips them back on and grabs her blazer. She slips that back on, also. I get up and pull up my boxers and pants. I button them back up and wrap my arm around Maya's waist.

Once the halls are cleared out, we slip out of the classroom and into the hallway. I kiss her and we part ways, going into our separate classrooms with a smile on our faces.

.

.

.

"So, the plan worked?" Tristan asks us once first hour is over. We're standing at our lockers, getting our stuff for our next period.

"What plan?" I ask slowly.

"N—Nothing," Maya says slowly.

"Maya," I say in a serious tone. "What plan?"

"Just to dress up nice and see if you'd notice and have sex with me…that plan."

I laugh. "Oh…_that_ plan. Yeah, it worked," I tell Tristan as I pull Maya into a sultry kiss. When I pull apart, Maya is gazing at me lustfully. "It really worked."


	9. Not Something I Expected

**AN: **I know it's late. I'm sorry everyone. I had so much homework to do today and it took me three hours to finish it all. Plus, I had to eat and help my mom etc. It's better late than ever, right? Once you see the ending, don't get mad. I had to end it right there. Maybe after I finish everyone else's requests, I can make a second part to this? Sounds good? Well, I'm plotting it anyway so you better expect it.

Guys, I seriously love you all for this. I gave up my nap to write this and I'm taking time out of my sleep time. I didn't want to let you all down this week, so I had to get this chapter up. Alright, I'm done rambling. Enjoy!

Okay, leave me reviews. They make me extremely happy! I'll even do a happy dance for you? Maybe…

**Disclaimer: **Stephen Stohn owns Degrassi.

**Not Something I Expected**

**Pairing: **Clare and Dallas

**Setting: **Torres' House

**Rating: **M

**Requested by: **_COCACOLEMAN _

He blinks and winces at the sun that peers through the curtains. As Dallas slowly rises on the floor, he feels a rush of nausea hit him. When he hears a low groan next to me, he freezes. He looks over to see cinnamon, tousled curls lying next to him. He takes one, hard blink. Is he dreaming? Is this really who he think this is? No, it couldn't be! Maybe it's someone who looks like her. Her back is facing him, so he can't really tell.

She turns around and her blue eyes pop open.

_Maybe the girl really looks like her,_ Dallas rationalize to his self.

She sits up and clutches the blankets to her naked body.

"Dallas?" she questions in a shaky voice.

Oh dear God! She sounds like her, too. Maybe he's still dreaming. This cannot be real! He looks down at himself and realizes that he, too, is naked. He looks back over at Clare and she has a horrified and confused look on her face. Her breathing is erratic and her body is trembling. Her eyes are wide and her mouth is slightly agape.

"W-What happened last night?" she questions. "Did we...?"

He nods my head, but he's still unsure. "I think so."

.

.

.

_Flashback_

_(Dallas)_

The parents are gone and we are, of course, going to throw a party. With the people Drew, Adam, and I know, this house is going to be live.

After eating cereal for breakfast, I walk back down the basement where the Torres brothers are playing the game. They're chatting about what's going to happen tonight while munching on a bag of chips. I go sit down next to Drew and begin to eat some of the chips.

"Mom is so going to kill us," Adam groans.

"Come on, Adam, loosen up," Drew says.

"Right," I add, "how many times have we've thrown a party?"

"A lot," Adam answers.

"Okay, and how many times have we gotten caught?"

"None," he mumbles.

"Bingo!" Drew shouts. "Adam, my dearest and only brother, the three of us are going to have some fun tonight."

.

.

.

At 5:00 the kids starts piling in. Drew turns on the radio, filling the house with music. People brought their own drinks and now the house is filled with alcohol and whatnot. I go around the room, asking people if they're having fun. They nod their head, telling me it's the best party they've been at. I grin in amusement; those other parties must've sucked, because this party has just begun. Everyone isn't even here yet.

A puck bunny, who I think name is Alicia, walks over towards me. She's wearing a red halter too with black, low-riding leather pants. She wraps a arm around my shoulder while taking a sip out of her cup.

"Dallas let's dance," she coos.

"No thanks," I say curtly.

"Come on, baby, let's dance."

"My girlfriend wouldn't like that," I say, allowing the lie to roll from my tongue.

"I don't see her," she comments in a seductive tone.

"That's because she's..." I look around the room and my eyes land on Clare. She's walking this way, probably to look for Adam. When she's in arm reach, I grab her and pull her into my chest. "_She's_ right here!"

"_She's_ your girlfriend?!" Alicia asks in astonishment.

Clare looks taken back. She looks at me, to Alicia, and back at me. Her eyebrows furrow together, trying to figure out what's going on. "Girlfriend? I'm not..."

I cut Clare off by jabbing her in the ribs with my elbow. She yelps and looks over at me. I give her a stern look and she straights up. She clears her throat while fixing her hair. I see her cheeks turn a light shade of pink.

"Yeah, I'm his girlfriend," she smiles.

"Funny, I didn't know you two were a couple."

"Oh yeah," Clare says with a head nod, "we're totally a couple. We're as...couple-ly as it gets."

"How long have you two been dating?" Alicia press.

"A year," I say just around the same time Clare says "3 months."

"A year and 3 months," Clare confirms as she squeezes my hand, "and we're _so_ in love."

"Hmm, then let's see you kiss," Alicia says, "for proof," she adds.

"Clare doesn't like public—"

"Sure," Clare challenges.

I raise my eyebrows questionable. Before I could open my mouth to protest, Clare grabs my face and mashes her lips on mine. She even shoves her tongue down my throat. I know it's just for show, but I'm getting into the kiss. I wrap my arms around her waist just as I deepen the kiss and wrestle with her tongue. She moans softly into the kiss. I feel myself getting a little excited about this kiss. I never knew Edwards was this much of a good kisser—great in fact. She's making me want to take her away from this party and devour her.

Although we both know that's not ever going to happen.

Alicia clears her throat. When Clare and I, both flustered, pull apart, we see Alicia is frowning with her arms folded tightly across her chest.

"Well, I guess you two are…together," she says through her clenched teeth. "I'll leave you alone now, Dallas."

Once Alicia is out of sight, I turn my attention back to Clare. She's biting her lip and looking awkwardly at the floor. It takes a few moments for her to finally catch my gaze and when she does, her cheeks turn scarlet red.

"That kiss," I start off.

"Yeah, well, I wanted it to look real," she says and I feel my heart sink. "You're welcome by the way."

I smile softly. "Yeah, thanks."

"Well, I have to go find Adam. See you later."

I nod my head and watch Clare walk away. As soon as she disappears into the crowd, Drew finds his way over. He walks over and stands next to me. A grin spreads across his face. I give him a puzzled look.

"You know I saw what happened," is all he says.

"What are you talking about?" I feign.

"You and Clare, bro. I saw you kiss. What was that all about?"

I told Drew about that puck bunny and how she was all over me. I told him about me making up a girlfriend and how I couldn't back it up in time. Clare was the first girl that I spotted—well, the first one I tolerate. She went along with the plan without any explanation. I told him about Alicia wanting proof, so Clare kissed me.

"Did you like it?"

"You know I did; that was the best kiss I've had in a while."

"Then talk to her," Drew encourages, "tell her that."

"I can't," I sigh.

"You can and you will. How about you drink a little something to loosen up?"

.

.

.

_(Clare)_

I've been at the party for an hour and so far, I've kissed Dallas, got scolded by Adam and Alli, and been called a bad friend. How was I supposed to know that Alli had a crush on Dallas when she never told me? She never showed any sign what so ever! Even Jenna was a little shocked that Alli liked Dallas.

I tried to explain to Alli the situation, but she wouldn't listen. Instead, she ignored me and stormed off. Since Jenna came with her, she apologized for the way Alli's acting, hugged me, and followed behind her. Once I told Adam with happened, he softened up and said he was glad that I wasn't making a drunken decision.

I walk over towards the table with the drinks. I see Drew over there passing out drinks.

"Hey Drew," I call out to get his attention.

"What's up Clare?" he asks with a grin.

"What do you have to drink?"

"Um, beers, wine coolers, sodas, and bottled waters. What would you like?"

Well, with the crazy night I had so far, why not make it a little crazier? I tell Drew to give me a wine cooler and his eyes widen with shock. He asks me if I'm crazy and I shake my head. I tell him that I want to do something spontaneous for once. Drew nods his head in an understanding way and gives me a bottle filled with led liquid.

"It's Strawberry Daiquiri. You'll like it."

I twist the cap off the bottle and take a sip out of it. I choke a little at the amount of alcohol in there. It's very sweet and does taste like strawberries. I take another sip out of it and smile. Drew is looking at me. A smile forms on his face. He tells me once I finish that one I can come back for another. I nod my head and walk away while drinking the alcohol.

.

.

.

I'm on my third bottle of wine cooler. The room is spinning and it feels like it's gotten hotter. I remove my blazer and fling it somewhere across the room; I have no clue where it landed at the moment, I don't care. A slow, sensual song comes on. I push past the smothering, grinding bodies and make my way to the table. I stand on top of it and start swaying my hips seductively to the beat. A few of the guys have stopped what they're doing and their attention is on me. I see the lust in their eyes and the carnal smiles on their face. They're whistling and cheering me on. I feel the adrenaline pump through my veins.

I kick off my flats next. I hear someone yell "ouch" and I know that I accidentally hit them with it. I yell out sorry and start to giggle uncontrollably.

"Mmm, it's hot," I groan.

"Take off your clothes, baby!" someone in the crowd yells.

"Okay," I grin. I grab the hem of my shirt and slowly raise it to reveal my stomach. A lot more guys are crowding around the table and they're cheering loudly. I see a lot of girls are watching me with envy and anger.

"Show's over kids," I hear a voice say.

I look over to see Dallas grabbing me and scooping me off the table. I giggle and allow him to carry me away from the group of guys. He carries me up the stairs and I don't protest one bit. I hear a door close behind him.

"Dallas," I say, "it's _hot_!"

"Then take off your clothes and get comfortable," Dallas suggests as he wriggles his eyebrows.

"Okay," I tell him as I take off my shirt. I fling it on the floor and watch as Dallas gives me a lustful grin. Next to come off are my shorts. Now, I'm standing in a laced bra and pantie set. I bite my lip as Dallas' eyes roam my body.

"You look…so sexy," he mumbles.

"Really?" I say as I raise my eyebrow. "Come show me how _sexy_ I look."

Dallas grins as he walks over towards me. He cups the back of my neck to draw me closer. He lips clasps on mine and I instantly melt into the kiss. My body feels as if it's on fire as Dallas' hands roam my body. They rest on the arch of my ass. I whimper against the kiss, _needing_ to feel him.

I break the kiss and bite my lip in anticipation.

"Dallas, let's take this…somewhere else," I say softly.

"Where?" he asks quickly.

"Somewhere private," I mumble.

I know it's the alcohol talking. Normally I wouldn't act like this; I wouldn't even allow Dallas to touch me or see me in this way. I guess my true self is coming out now that the alcohol is in my system.

Dallas scoops me in his arms and carries me upstairs. He takes me into a room, which I know is Drew's. I've been in Adam's room plenty of times, so I know what it looks like. Dallas sits me on the bed and tells me he's going to be back. He kisses me before exiting the room and closing the door behind him.

I bite my lip once more and start to rub my thighs together. My heart is racing and I feel the pool between my legs grow. I've never wanted someone like the way I want Dallas. It's driving me wild; the longer I have to wait, the more it makes me frustrated.

Dallas comes back into the room with blankets tucked under his arm. He turns around to lock the door and then gives me a small smile before making a pallet on the floor. He looks at me before getting on his knees. He crawls over towards me and parts my legs before sliding off my panties. I groan impatiently.

Dallas kisses the inside of my thighs, causing for me to whimper. He places soft, tender kisses on each side before using two of his fingers to part my pussy lips. He delves his tongue inside me. My body thrashes at the foreign contact. His tongue swirls and massages my walls quickly. It sends a wave of pleasure through my body. My heart is racing more and my body breaks out into sweat.

I gasp out a moan as Dallas inserts two fingers inside of me while his tongue is still working inside of me! My head tilts back and I feel my eyelids grow heavy. I start to let out little pants as my hips subconsciously move. I open my eyes and move my head so I can look at Dallas. Dallas is making eye contact with me which sends me over the edge.

I squeeze my eyes shut and whimper Dallas' name as I ride my first oral orgasm. Dallas removes his fingers, but his tongue is still thrusting inside me. I open my eyes and start to catch my breath a little.

After placing a soft kiss on my pussy, Dallas lifts his head up and gives me a small smile.

"You taste good," he comments as he brings his two fingers to his mouth and began to suck them dry.

"Mmm," I moan, "I need you."

.

.

.

_(Dallas)_

I wasted no time getting my clothes off. I bring Clare on the floor with me and we start to kiss roughly. My hands knead her large breast. She whimpers and begins to grind against my erection. I break the kiss for a second and tell her to sit up in which she complies. In one swift movement, I take off her bra and fling it aside.

The alcohol greatly has a part in what's going on between Clare and I. I not only have been drinking beer, but I've done a few Jell-O shots also. Drew said it would help me loosen up and get the courage to talk to Clare; he was right—partly. We're doing a lot more than talking.

I stand up and make my way to Drew's dresser. I rummage through his drawer in hope of a condom. After a few minutes of searching, I found one. I go back over to Clare and lie back on the floor. I kiss her roughly and slip my fingers back inside her to get her a wet. Once she's ready, I break the kiss and position myself so I'm on top. With my teeth, I tear the condom wrapper and I slip the condom on. Clare's hand wraps around my length and she strokes it a few times before I push myself inside.

Clare gasps and her body tenses. I kiss her temple as I move slowly inside of her. She's so fucking tight and she feels so amazing. Her eyes flutter open and her nails start to dig into my back. I wince a little but ignore the pain as I pummel inside her.

"Mmm, Dallas," she cries out as her back arches.

My cock buries deeper inside of her causing me to curse under my breath. Clare moans and tells me to go faster. I pick up the speed and thrust faster inside of her. Sweat is forming on both of our bodies making us sticky and hot. Clare's hair is clinging to her face and with my free hand I wipe her hair aside.

"H—Harder," she pleads.

I thrust my hips harder. Clare cries out and I drown her moans with a kiss. My tongue slips inside of her mouth. She cups my face and kisses me harder. Her moans are muffled against my lips and her nails digs deeper. I'm pretty sure she's drawing a little blood.

I feel Clare's body tense and tremble slightly. Her walls tighten around my cock and it brings me on the edge. We moan each other names and scream out in pleasure as we climax together. I pump inside of her until we've both ridden our orgasm. Afterwards, I pull out of Clare and take off the soiled condom. I stand up, grab a Kleenex on Drew's dresser, and wrap the condom in there. I throw the condom away and walk back over towards Clare. I lie down and wrap my arms around Clare.

"I…Wow, that was amazing," Clare says breathlessly.

"Yes," I reply. "I never thought that we—"

"I'm glad we did," Clare whispers.

"Really? Why?"

Silence.

I down at Clare and see that her eyes are closed. I smile to myself, kiss her forehead, and go to sleep.


End file.
